Tellers Reunited
by zouzou816
Summary: She was back...She was back with a plan...Stay away from Jax Teller, live your life. Will she be able to keep the plan or will outside forces push them together. Jax/OC SHORT STORY
1. Chapter 1- Doctor, Doctor

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading. This is one of my many stories on this site. This is my first SOA story so please be nice.**

 **NOTE: This doesn't really follow a particular season. I just like Jax teller and his relationship with my OC, so it follows their relationship as they maneuver around their complicated life in the MC.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review, follow and favorite!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 1- Doctor, Doctor**

She was back. She had to come back. School was done, she got her degree and it was time for her to settle down. She already had her house and a job lined up, so she was all set.

She drove from New York, so she wanted, no, she needed to get her car checked out and looked over. Besides, she wanted to get the reunion over with.

She was beyond thrilled when she pulled into the lot and didn't see his bike. She wasn't ready to see him yet. She needed to be mentally ready for that and she was nowhere near ready.

Gemma and Happy saw her car pull up and met her at the door. They recognized her cage anywhere. Happy should, he was the one who helped her pick it out when they were in Tacoma. They were excited when she called and told them that she was coming back.

Juliana Callaghan got out of the car with a big smile on her face. She really missed them. "Hey guys" she greeted.

"Hi baby" Gemma pulled her into a huge hug. She missed her baby girl. She was really glad her girls were home. Maybe now her son would get his head out of his ass and get his act together. Gemma missed her girl. Juliana practically grew up with Jax around the clubhouse. She was raised around the Sons.

"Welcome back girl" Happy said.

They turned and looked in the rolled down window of the car into the back seat to see Gracie sleeping in her booster chair.

"How's she doing?" Gemma asked referring to her granddaughter.

Jules smiled at her daughter and wiped some hair off her eyes, "she's doing great! She's a happy, care-free kid," Jules said.

"Good, how's she doing with the move?" Gemma asked.

Jules let out a breath and shrugged, "I don't know. She hasn't said anything, but I know she's confused. I mean we left all she knew to come back here. But I told her we are on a new adventure. Which is why I am here. I need you to give my car a once over Hap, it's the only way I can get around and I need it in tip top shape" she said.

Gemma reached in and pulled her granddaughter out. Jules walked over and rubbed her daughter's back. "Hey baby, you stay with Grandma Gemma while Mommy talks with Uncle Hap" she kissed her cheek.

While Gemma took Gracie into the office with her, Jules followed Happy into the garage. It took him a few minutes to look everything over. "What's the verdict Hap?" she asked.

Happy wiped his hands and let out a breath, "it's going to need an oil change and I have to rotate your tires" he explained.

She nodded, "Okay, great. Where are the guys? I don't want to be here when Jax gets back" she said.

Happy looked her over and knew she was serious. He knew what happened with her and Jax. He knew how much she was hurt after the breakup. Happy nodded at her in understanding.

Everyone knew that Jax and Jules loved hard. They were closer than any other couple in SAMCRO, but loving hard had its consequences. Jax let her go heart broken. He really hurt her.

"Give me an hour" he said.

She smiled and visibly relaxed. With Happy able to fix her car, she was able to breathe. She wouldn't have to deal with Jax. She hadn't prepared herself to see Jax yet. She wasn't ready for all the memories to come flying back at her.

It was pure luck that Gracie stayed sleeping the whole time they were at TM. She knew she would freak if she saw Happy. She wouldn't want to leave. He and Kozick were her Tacoma friends. They watched her a lot while Jules was in school. She loved all the boys in the Tacoma Charter, but Happy and Kozick held a special place in her heart.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When he was done with her car, Happy had a prospect follow her home to make sure she had help with whatever she needed. He didn't say much else and the prospect didn't ask any questions, but with a guy as scary as Happy, she didn't expect him to. However, the look of surprise on his face when she kissed Happy's cheek but he didn't say anything.

She stood in her driveway with her daughter in her arms and waved as he made his way back to the clubhouse. Jules smiled and turned to look at her home. It was decent sized. Her dad left it to her in his will.

It was three stories with 4 bathrooms and 6 bedrooms, a big kitchen, a big yard, and big pool. Her house was gated and only Happy and Kozick knew her code, so she wasn't worried about anything. She knew she was protected.

She maneuvered around the boxes scattering her house and made her way into the kitchen. It was one of the first rooms she unpacked. She made her daughter some pasta, garlic bread and meatballs before setting her at the table with some lemonade.

"Mama, you don't want any?" she asked her mom.

Jules smiled and wrapped her hair up in a bun. She cupped her daughters chin and kissed her forehead, "No thank you princess, mama is going to unpack some more and get things organized okay. Don't worry about me, you eat up" she said to her.

"Okay mama, I'll help you after I eat too" Gracie loved to be organized. She was so much like Jules in that way. She hated a mess.

"It's a deal princess" Jules gave her another kiss before she started unpacking.

Grace was an easy-going kid, so she didn't make a fuss. She could sit for hours and find ways to entertain herself. She helped her mom unpack and put a few things away on the shelf and around the living room making herself feel useful before it was time for bed.

They had a very accomplished day. Jules got her car fixed and she got her entire downstairs unpacked and organized. She tucked her daughter in bed before making her way to her bedroom. She just laid in bed and stared at the ceiling taking in her surroundings. She was glad to be home.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

At the clubhouse, chaos ensued. The run went bad and Tig got shot in the ass. The guys loaded him onto the church table so Chibbs could really look him over, but the bullet was really deep. "Aye, we need a doctor here" he called out.

"I can't call Tara, we aren't really in a good place" Jax said.

"Well we need some help in here" Chibbs replied.

"I got someone I can call" Gemma said, causing everyone to turn to her surprised.

"Are they trustworthy?" Clay asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, she's trustworthy" she stepped away to call Jules, smirking at her son.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The good doctor was asleep when her phone rang. She reached around the nightstand feeling for her phone. "Hello" she answered, her voice full of sleep.

" _Hi baby, it's Gemma" she greeted._

"Gemma, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Jules got up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She sat up worried when she realized who she was talking to.

" _We need your medical help at the club" she said getting straight to the point._

Jules let out a breath and nodded, "Okay, I'll be right there. Gemma, is he…? It's not…?" she couldn't get the words out but she needed to know that he was okay.

 _Gemma looked at her son and smirked, "he's okay baby. Tig got shot in the ass and Happy got knicked in the shoulder" she informed._

Jules nodded, now she knew what to bring. "Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes. Have Kozik meet me at the door" she said before getting up.

She threw a sweatshirt on and packed a small bag for her daughter. She grabbed her medical bag and got all the necessary equipment ready to go. She grabbed her daughter, wrapped her in a blanket and got her settled in her car seat.

It didn't take long to get to the clubhouse. As promised, Kozik was waiting for her at the door was promised. When he saw, her pull up, he made his way over to the car.

She greeted him with a hug, "Hey Koz, how's it going?" she asked.

He shrugged, "it's going I guess. You ready for this?" he replied. He knew how hard she tried to stay away. How hard it was for her to come back after rebuilding her life. He knew this had to be hard for her.

It was her turn to shrug, "I'm nervous. How is it in there?" she nudged back to the clubhouse.

Kozik huffed, "tensions are high Jules. Tig got hit in the ass, alerting to our presence, which caused Hap to get hit" he explained.

Jules nodded, "okay, I'll handle it. Take her back to the dorms and watch her. She doesn't know anyone here, especially Jax. I don't want her to be scared" she said.

Kozik pulled his girl out of the car and followed Jules into the clubhouse. She stood in the doorway, looking around at everyone from various charters there all around the room. They all looked nervous and concerned.

Gemma saw her first, "Doc's here" she announced.

Everyone turned to the doorway staring at her like they were looking at a ghost. Jules met their gazes, took a breath and put her walls up before walking in. "Hi everyone" she greeted.

Clay walked up to her first, "Welcome back baby girl, thanks for coming" he wrapped her in a hug.

She smiled against her will as they all pushed their way to come give her a hug or greet her in their own way. They missed her. They were glad to have her back.

"No problem. What do we got?" she nodded as Kozik walked past her with Gracie.

Jax followed their gaze and watched his brother carry his daughter into the dorms. He turned and followed Jules every step of the way. He kept his eyes on her from the moment she walked into the clubhouse, jaw clenching and fists tightening every time one of his brothers touched her. She was his girl.

"So, Gemma told me a little of what's going on, but where do you want me to start?" she asked the guys as they gathered around her.

"Tig is more serious but Hap got hit too" Clay informed her.

Jules nodded and made her way to Happy. "I thought we were going to stay out of trouble" she teased as she poked around the wound.

"It's only a graze" he replied.

She laughed and set up on the bar. "This is going to hurt; do you want any morphine?" she asked as she pulled on her gloves.

"Nah, leave it for the pansy" he said looking over shoulder to Tig. "Bite me Killah" Tig yelled.

Jules just shook her head as she poured alcohol over the wound. She cleaned it out and stitched it up. The graze took twelve stitches.

"Nice Hap, only 12 stitches this time" she said.

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Thanks baby girl" he got off the bar and made his way around the room, "Hey, do not show those to my daughter. She already has enough ideas" she yelled at Happy who put his hands up in surrender.

Jules laughed and made her way into the church to see Tig. "Hi Tiggy" she greeted. She put her bag down at the side of the table and tied her hair up. She could see that this was more serious than Happy's.

"Hi princess, can you help me out?" he asked.

Jules put on a fresh pair of gloves and looked over the wound. "This is disgusting Tig. How long has it looked like this?" she asked.

The wound was red, swollen and oozing pus. It looked infected and that it's been that way for a long time.

"That's not the bullet wound, I got bit by a meth crazed dog in the same place" he explained like it was no big deal and these types of things happen all the time.

Jules gave him a look between disgust and curiosity. "Do I even want to know?" she asked. He smirked at her and waved her off, "long story" she said.

She just nodded and pulled out her supplies. "Okay, I assume you want some morphine?" she asked already pulling out the needle.

"Yes please" he begged.

Jules nodded and pulled out 4 pills of penicillin. "Take these antibiotics. Take 2 every 6-8 hours" she instructed as she helped him take the pills.

Chibbs kept pressure on the wound before Jules pulled out the correct dose of morphine. She pulled out the needle and injected it into his leg.

"Oh, that's good" he said when the drugs kicked in.

"Chibbs are helping me?" she asked, begging him to say yes. She couldn't work with Jax.

Lucky for her, Chibbs could see where she was going with it and nodded, "yeah princess, I'll help ya" he said.

She nodded in agreement. She handed him some gauze and some gloves. "Okay, on the count of three, let up on pressure and I'll clamp the wound to stop of the bleeding. That will give me time to properly stitch it" she said.

They all nodded and gathered around to see her in action. Jax never found her sexier than when she was in doctor mode. The way she took charge and took control. It was turning Jax on and making things awkward to stand there with all his brothers.

Gemma looked around the room to see the awe in all their faces but honed in on the look on her sons face as he looked at Juliana. He was staring holes into her skin. Gemma was thrilled. Now that Jules was back, Jax would throw Tara to the side and get back with Jules.

"Okay Chibbs, 3…2…1" she nodded at him as blood came spurting out of wound. Jules clamped the artery and took her time stitching up the wound. When she was done, she wrapped the wound after rubbing some antibiotic cream over the bite before covering the whole area.

She took off the dirty gloves, cleaned up and threw out her trash. She wiped a hand over her forehead and walked out with Chibbs. "Ya did good princess" he said.

She smiled up at him, "thanks" she replied as she made her way to join everyone in the clubhouse.

Clay came up to her first, "so, what's the verdict doc?" he asked.

"Well Hap is fine. Tig is going to be okay. I cleaned the bullet wound and disinfected the bite. It was really bad. As long as he takes the antibiotics he'll be okay. I'll change out the dressings every few days. He needs to stay off it for a week tops" she instructed.

Clay nodded, "thanks kid, it's good to have you back" he pulled her into a hug.

She smiled, "thanks, I'm going to get cleaned up and go" she said.

Gemma saw Jax jump up ready to say anything. "No honey, it's late and Gracie is already asleep. Why don't you wash up and get some sleep" Gemma interjected?

Jules glanced at Jax before nodding to Gemma, "thanks, I think the sooner I get Tig off my hands, the better" she teased meeting Happy's gaze. She gave him a pleading look. He nodded and led her back into the dorms.

Jules found her daughter asleep in bed, with Kozik passed out on top of the pillows and blankets on the floor. Jules looked at Happy and shook her head. "What do you expect, he's a kid himself" Happy teased.

"Thanks Hap, I'll only be a minute" she said before grabbing a pair of boxers and a shirt before walking into the bathroom.

 _In the clubhouse, Jax was freaking out. He was pacing in front of the bar, his hands in and out of his hair. He froze when Happy came back out, he walked right up to Jax._

" _Don't hurt her again. I don't care who you are" he didn't even need to finish that sentence._

 _Jax couldn't take it anymore. All the stares and the whispers. He just walked back into the dorms and just stood outside the door, working the courage to knock, when the door burst open and there stood Jules in one of Happy's shirts and one of her short shorts._

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she replied.

They just stood there in silence. It was awkward. Finally, Jules held up her bloody clothes, "I was just going to find Gemma and see about cleaning or throwing these away" she said.

He nodded, "yeah, she's in the clubhouse waiting for you" he led her out.

Jules followed Jax through the hallway. She couldn't help but look him over. He looked damn good. When they got to the clubhouse, everyone turned towards them, surprised to see them walking out together.

"You look better" Gemma observed.

Jules smiled, "yeah I feel better thanks. Uh, is there something I can do with my clothes?" she held them up.

Gemma took those from her. "I'll take care of those. You go and rest up. We'll figure everything out in the morning" she said.

Jules nodded, "Hap, can I use your room? Kozik is passed out with Gracie" she said.

Gemma noticed the look on her son's face. "Some of the girls from Cara Cara are coming around. You stay in Jax's room" Gemma said.

Jules met Jax's gaze, not knowing what to say. "She should just stay with Hap ma" he said nervously.

He was nervous to be alone with her. Jules looked at him hurt. Everyone looked at him shocked, some of the guys even shook their heads.

"You know what, don't worry about it Gemma. I'll just stay with Gracie and Kozik. That way Jax doesn't have to worry when the sluts get here" she said before going back into the dorms.

She couldn't even sleep, she just paced. After about an hour, she heard the party in full swing and she knew it was the perfect way to escape without anyone noticing her. She needed a breather.

She tucked her daughter in before grabbing a sweatshirt and making her way out. Juice saw her and followed her out. The guys told him enough to make him know that she was important to the club.

"Hey doc, are you okay?" he asked.

She turned and smiled at him, "I'm good. Just need some air, do me a favor, if Gracie comes out, come get me" she said.

He nodded and held up his beer to indicate that he understood. She made her way to the roof and laid back to look at the sky. She had to get her head on straight.

She couldn't think about anything when she was around Jax. She was better than this. Being away allotted her time to get her head straight and raise her daughter the best she could. She had to figure out how to do all that around Jax and the sooner the better.

Jax wasn't enjoying himself at the party and he couldn't wrap his head around sleep. He was having a hard time with Jules and his daughter being so close. He needed to think and get some prespective; he needed air and space.

He first checked Kozik's room and saw his daughter all tucked in with Kozik passed out next to her. He smiled and quietly shut the door, looking for his girl.

"Hey Juice, have you seen Jules?" he asked the Tech guy.

Juice nodded, "she stepped out, said she needed air" he replied.

Jax nodded and knew exactly where she was. Jules was laying back on the roof when Jax climbed up. He didn't say anything as he laid down next to her. "Selections not good tonight?" she asked.

He smirked, "when you've had the best, it's hard to go back" he retorted referring to her.

She scoffed, "playboy" she teased.

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth darlin" he replied.

Jules couldn't help but smile and shake her head. "We have to talk about this" he said.

She let out a breath and nodded, "I know" she replied.

"I want to get to know my daughter" he said.

She smiled, "you know it's karma" she teased.

"What?" he asked turning to face her.

She turned her head to look at him, "you having a daughter" she replied.

Jax couldn't help but laugh and nod in agreement, "yeah, I guess it is" he said.

It became quiet again after that. Neither really knew what to say and neither wanted to ruin the moment.

"She's a really good kid Jax" Jules finally said.

"I want to know her and be part of her life" he replied.

Jules went back to looking up at the sky. "She deserves to have a father Jax. You can't be in and out of her life" she warned.

He nodded, "I promise I will always be there for her, and you" he started looking at her for a reaction.

Juliana smiled, "let's just see how you do with Gracie first" she said.

He smiled and nodded, "deal" he said.

The next morning, Gracie woke up first. She looked over and kissed her mom's cheek. She saw Kozik asleep, so she got excited. She knew she was at the clubhouse, she just didn't know which one.

She shook Kozik awake, as much as her 4-year-old self could. Kozik stirred and groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His head was pounding. He looked to see how was hitting him about the curse them out when he saw Gracie. He smiled and rolled around to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Hi Kozy" she greeted him with her nickname only she was allowed to call him.

He smiled and picked her up so she sat on his lap. "Hi princess, you doing okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "I walked up and mama is still sleeping" she replied.

Kozik looked over at the bed and saw Juliana curled up asleep. Kozik nodded and carried her out, "are you hungry?" he asked. She wrapped an arm around his neck and nodded.

Kozik walked into the clubhouse and over to the bar. He didn't see any food, but the guys were all standing around. They froze when they saw Kozik walk in with Gracie.

Gemma walked up to them, causing Gracie to coil back into Kozik. Gemma staid back, "Hi Gracie, I'm Gemma. This is my husband Clay, my son Jax and these are the boys; Tig, Bobby, Opie, Piney, Chibbs, Juice and Half-Sac" she introduced.

Gracie just looked at all of them. Before she could say anything else, she saw Happy walk in the clubhouse and lit up. "HAPPY!" she squealed as she ran and launched into his arms.

Everyone, especially Jax, looked on shocked. His daughter was more comfortable with the club killer than she was with him.

Happy picked her up and carried her back to join everyone else. "Where's your mom baby girl?" he asked.

"Mama is still sleeping. Me and Kozy are hungry, we came for breakfast" she informed him.

They were all shocked at how normal this was for her. Happy nodded, "okay, let's get you some food," he said as he began walking towards the bar.

"I'll get that honey" Gemma said.

"Alright, why don't we go work on my bike" Happy suggested.

Gracie nodded and brightened up. She loved working on anything but especially bikes. Gracie sat on the floor next to Happy and helped him work on one of the cars in the garage.

Jax watched as they interacted and couldn't help but feel jealous. He wanted that with his kid. He wanted to be able to sit and talk with her like they were best friends.

About 20 min later, Gemma came back out, "breakfast is ready?" she called out.

Happy took Gracie's hand and led her into the bar. He sat down as Gemma put a plate in front of her. "Thank you" she said.

Gemma smiled, "You're welcome sweetheart" she replied. They all sat down at the tables for breakfast. They couldn't help but look her over.

Jules stirred and rolled around to feel for Gracie, when she felt nothing. She jumped out of bed and noticed both Gracie and Kozik gone. She knew they were together so she wasn't worried a lot, but she was still nervous. She didn't know how Gracie would react to Jax. She hoped it went well.

Just as she was walking into the clubhouse, she heard Gracie and Happy talking. "Happy, did you get another booboo?" she asked lightly tracing his scar.

She counted the stitches, "there's 12 of them. Did mama fix it?" she asked completely interested.

Happy nodded, "yup, some bad guys got stupid and I had to teach them a lesson and got hurt in the process" he explained the PG version of what happened.

She nodded and continued to eat her breakfast, "you're okay though, right?" she asked glancing up at him.

He smiled down at her and nodded, "always, what's my rule?" he started.

"20 and under is for babies. Pain is just weakness leaving the body" she replied causing the guys to laugh.

Jules smiled and shook her head. "You're corrupting my daughter" she teased as she walked over to them.

Gracie's eyes brightened, "mama" she squealed as Jules walked up behind her and tilted her head back so they were face to face, "hi baby, did you sleep good?" she asked.

Gracie nodded, "yeah mama. Happy and Kozy are here" she replied excitedly.

Jules smiled, "I know baby. I saw them yesterday. Mama had to patch up a few of the boys" she explained.

"Mama are Lee and Quinn here too? And Dakota?" she asked.

Clay looked at her surprised, "you know the nomads and the guys from Tacoma?" he asked.

Before Juliana could reply, Gracie did, "yes sir, they are my friends" she replied defensive.

Juliana gave her daughter a warning look, "Grace" she warned her to be nice with her gaze. "Sorry mama" Gracie replied.

Clay looked on amused. The little girl had spunk, not that he was surprised. He remembered Jules when she was younger. She was a hellfire. He wasn't surprised that her daughter was the same way.

"Okay, are you done with breakfast?" Jules asked.

Gracie put her stuff down and nodded, "thank you" she said to Gemma before getting off the stool and making her way over to her mom.

"Okay, I packed you some clothes. Go change and brush your teeth. I have to check on some boys then we can go" she informed.

Gracie nodded and ran into the back. When she was gone and out of sight, Jules turned to Clay, "I'm sorry about earlier, she's got spunk but those are her boys. She gets very defensive over them" Jules explained.

Clay waved her off, "she's my granddaughter, I would expect her to have attitude" he replied.

Jules smiled, "she's got plenty of that. She's my little diva" Jules stated.

"Whose awfully comfortable with the club Killah" Jax informed.

Jules glared at him, "we already talked about that. Happy and Kozik, all the boys from Tacoma and the Nomads. They kept us safe and were there for me when I went into labor, when I had your daughter. Be grateful to them and drop the attitude. Gracie will be all up your ass if you talk about her boys" she warned.

Jax got even more frustrated. "That's not my fault Jules. You are the one who left" he argued.

Juliana glared and crossed her arms across her chest, "do you really want to go there Jax, because if you really want to bring up the real reason we broke it off, we can definitely go there" she retorted.

Jax narrowed his gaze at her. Before he could say anything, Gracie came back. "I'm ready mama" she called.

Jules picked her up and put her on the bar so she could reach her hair. Juliana gave her daughter a French braid. She set her down and turned her to face Jax. She knew she had to do this. No matter how angry she was at Jax, he deserved to know his daughter.

She knelt down and wrapped her arm around her daughter, "Princess, remember I told you that daddy was like Happy and Kozik, that he's in the club?" she started.

Jax just stared as he felt his breath catch. His chest was tight. He was on edge. He was staring, couldn't take his eyes off her. He wanted to make sure she was okay with this.

"Yeah I remember" she said.

Jules smiled and tried to keep her tears at bay, "well baby, your daddy is part of this club like I told you before. That's one reason we moved, so you could know him. It's okay to want to know him" Juliana explained.

Gracie looked at her mom and wiped her tears before turning to the boys in the club, "It's one of you right?" she asked looking at all of them waiting for someone to step up.

Jax stepped up and knelt in front of his daughter. "Yeah, that's me. I'm Jax. I'm your dad" he said waiting for the pin to drop and her reaction.

Gracie looked him over before turning to her mom for permission. She was excited to have her dad in life. She didn't know how she was supposed to react, but she knew how she wanted to react.

Juliana nodded and got up as she watched Gracie hesitantly make her way over to Jax and into his awaiting arms. He smiled and picked her up, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to his chest.

"I guess it's okay you're my daddy. It's cool now that I have a daddy and a mommy" she said smiling at Jax and Jules.

"And a grandma and a grandpa" Gemma stepped up and pointed to Clay. "I'm your grandma Gemma and this is your grandpa Clay. He's the president of the club" she informed.

Gracie smiled and waved at them. It was a lot to take in. Juliana walked back with Gracie to get changed. She needed to know where her daughter was at. She wanted to make sure she was okay with all this.

"So, are you sure you're okay with all this babe?" Jules asked her daughter as she got dressed.

Gracie was sitting on the bed and shrugged, "I guess so" she replied.

Jules tied her hair up and sat down next to her daughter. "What's wrong babe?" she asked.

Gracie shrugged but curled into her mom, "why did he leave mama? If he's my daddy, then why did he leave us?" she finally asked.

Juliana looked up to hide her tears. Juliana turned Gracie around in her lap. "Listen to me baby girl, remember when I told you that even though daddy wasn't with us, he still loved you?" she asked.

Gracie nodded and curled into her mom, "Okay, that's still true babe. Your daddy and I love you always. When I had you, I was away at school. Daddy didn't go away to school, he stayed here, so mommy went and met Happy and Kozik. Mommy was afraid to tell daddy about you. I was afraid to come home, so I finished school with you with me. Daddy had always loved you. He will always be there for you no matter what, don't you ever forget that. He just wasn't ready to be a daddy but now we grew up and you deserve to know your daddy" Juliana tried to explain as best she could.

She couldn't throw Jax under the bus. Gracie has been idealizing her dad for her whole life, that Jules couldn't ruin his image for her. She couldn't do that to her daughter.

Gracie wiped her mom's tears, "Mama, did daddy make you sad?" she asked.

Jules let out a deep breath, "sometimes when you love someone so much, it hurts your heart because you don't know how to fix it. That's not daddy's fault. It just happens sometimes" Jules tried to explain her feelings for Jax.

Gracie nodded, "so what do I do mama? I don't know them. I know Happy and Kozy" she replied.

Juliana nodded and cupped her cheeks, "don't worry baby girl, you just do what makes you happy. If you are only comfortable with Happy and Kozik, then you stay with them okay" she reassured.

Gracie nodded and held her mom's hand as they walked back out to join everyone else. They all looked at her cautious and curious about what she would do.

"Mommy has to go be a doctor and check on Happy and Tig. We can leave when I am done" she said to Gracie.

Gracie nodded and walked over to Kozik. He picked her up, "how about you help me work on some cars" he suggested.

She smiled and nodded. Once they were out of sight, Jules got in doctor mode. She checked Happy's stitches and changed her bandage. When she walked over to Tig to check him out. She had to change his bandage and clean out his wound.


	2. Chapter 2- Princess in the House

**Hey guys, thank you all for reading my story. I appreciate all the support. This is my first SOA story, so please let me know what you think.**

 **So, Jules is back and she came back with a baby. Jax has a daughter…how will he react and how will their relationship turn out?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 2- Princess in the house**

Jules tied her hair up and sat down next to her daughter. "What's wrong babe?" she asked.

Gracie shrugged but curled into her mom, "why did he leave mama? If he's my daddy, then why did he leave us?" she finally asked.

Juliana looked up to hide her tears. Juliana turned Gracie around in her lap. "Listen to me baby girl, remember when I told you that even though daddy wasn't with us, he still loved you?" she asked.

Gracie nodded and curled into her mom, "Okay, that's still true babe. Your daddy and I love you always. When I had you, I was away at school. Daddy didn't go away to school, he stayed here, so mommy went and met Happy and Kozik. Mommy was afraid to tell daddy about you. I was afraid to come home, so I finished school with you with me. Daddy had always loved you. He will always be there for you no matter what, don't you ever forget that. He just wasn't ready to be a daddy but now we grew up and you deserve to know your daddy" Juliana tried to explain as best she could.

She couldn't throw Jax under the bus. Gracie has been idealizing her dad for her whole life, that Jules couldn't ruin his image for her. She couldn't do that to her daughter.

Gracie wiped her mom's tears, "Mama, did daddy make you sad?" she asked.

Jules let out a deep breath, "sometimes when you love someone so much, it hurts your heart because you don't know how to fix it. That's not daddy's fault. It just happens sometimes" Jules tried to explain her feelings for Jax.

Gracie nodded, "so what do I do mama? I don't know them. I know Happy and Kozy" she replied.

Juliana nodded and cupped her cheeks, "don't worry baby girl, you just do what makes you happy. If you are only comfortable with Happy and Kozik, then you stay with them okay" she reassured.

Gracie nodded and held her mom's hand as they walked back out to join everyone else. They all looked at her cautious and curious about what she would do.

"Mommy has to go be a doctor and check on Happy and Tig. We can leave when I am done" she said to Gracie.

Gracie nodded and walked over to Kozik. He picked her up, "how about you help me work on some cars" he suggested.

She smiled and nodded. Once they were out of sight, Jules got in doctor mode. She checked Happy's stitches and changed her bandage. When she walked over to Tig to check him out. She had to change his bandage and clean out his wound.

As Jules was cleaning out Tig's wound, Jax took the opportunity to walk over. "She's still not comfortable with me?" he said.

Jules let out a breath as she disinfected the wound, "Jax, she doesn't know you yet. Give her some time to get used to things" she said.

He walked out and watched Kozik with his daughter. She was helping pass tools to Kozik and talking to him about her trip from New York to Charming.

"Hey Gracie, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked as he walked over.

Gracie looked at Kozik before looking up at Jax. She nodded and followed him to the picnic tables. He sat her at the table and sat in front of her.

"So, I know it's a lot finding out I'm your dad, but I want you to know that I'll always be there for you and I love you" he said. He just wanted her to know who he felt.

Gracie nodded, "I know. Mama said you weren't ready to be a daddy but now you're ready" she said.

Jax looked down before nodding at her. "Yes I am. I want a chance to be a part of your life, do you think that would be okay?" he asked.

Gracie nodded and reached forward to wrap her arms around him. She kissed his cheek, "is it okay if you let me help you with working on the cars?" she asked nervous.

He smiled and walked her over, "absolutely" he replied.

He sat her down on the work bench and got to working on the cars. They had a few in the garage they were working on.

While they were doing that, Gracie told him her life story up to that point. He loved it because it gave him a chance to know his daughter.

Juliana finished with Tig, washed up and grabbed her stuff. "Okay, who has my daughter?" she looked around the clubhouse, saw Kozik alone without Gracie.

"I think she's with Jax" Gemma said as she led her out to the entrance of the garage and stood in the doorway. They watched Jax talk and bond with Gracie.

"Wanna come help with unpacking our house?" she asked Jax.

Jules walked over and met his gaze. It was like he was asking for permission. Jules just smirked and played with Gracie's hair as she stood next to her daughter. "Yeah Jax, are you going to come help unpack our house?" she repeated.

Jax smiled and nodded, "I would love to help" he replied. And that's how it went.

Within the rest of the day, the whole club made their way to her house to help her unpack and get her settled. It was great. Jules loved having everyone around to help her.

Juice helped her set up all her electronics and set up a security system. Jax and the guys helped move in all her furniture and set her up her house. Gemma helped her move in her decorations and little nick knacks. It was great to have her family back.

After they were done, they gathered around the kitchen and living room area for dinner. Jules ordered some pizza and made some salad to thank them for all their help. The next day was a Friday so she knew there was going to be a party at the clubhouse and they would want her to go.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Everything was right as rain at the clubhouse. Jax was happy. He was happy and excited to show off his girl tonight at the party. He hoped she would be there. He wanted her there, on his arm.

The guys were sitting at church anxious. Clay was filling them all in on what was going on with zobelle. He told them that Zobelle came to the clubhouse and practically threatened them on the spot. This guy had balls and he knew it.

While they were talking in church, Jax couldn't think straight. All he could think about was Jules. She had changed so much since he has last seen her. She was slim and toned with a tight stomach. Her assets were definitely bigger and make her slim waist stand out more.

She was sporting a new tattoo. He wondered if she still had his crow. God, he loved seeing his name on her skin. Her skin was tanned and her hair was cherry blonde. He couldn't help think about her and his daughter. That little girl was beautiful. He couldn't believe he made that. He didn't know how he got so lucky he got those girls in his life.

Clay banged the gavel on the table, the guys rose from their seats and made their way out the door. Opie threw an arm around Jax's shoulder as they walked out. "How are you doing brother?" he asked.

Jax shrugged, "I don't know man. I mean, seeing Jules again and then my daughter, I don't know how I got so lucky with that little girl being my daughter" he vented.

Opie nodded and patted Jax's back, "how are you and Jules?" he asked.

Jax let out a breath and wiped a hand over his face, "we're working on it" he replied as they walked out.

Jules and Gracie were in the office with Gemma. She called Neeta, a friend of the club that Gemma hired for the kids of the club. She was going to watch Gracie so Jules can help Gemma with the party.

Jax made his way over and pulled his daughter up to him. "Hey princess, what are you up to?" he asked.

"Me and Mama are going home" she informed.

Jax looked to see Jules for more info. He thought she was coming with them to the party. He wanted her to be there at the party.

"Gracie is going to have a pajama party with Neeta so Mama can help Grandma Gemma right?" Jules said.

Gracie nodded and curled into her dad, "are you going to come with us daddy?" she asked him.

Jax smiled and turned his face to kiss her head, "next time baby. I have to stay and help you mom today" he informed her.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When they got home, Jules gave Gracie a bath and got her into her pajamas. She changed into her party clothes and gave a little spin for her daughter, "so, what do you think princess?" she asked Gracie.

Gracie smiled, "you look pretty mama. Do you have a date with daddy?" she replied.

Jules smiled and sat next to her daughter on the bed, pulling her into her lap cuddling her, "no but daddy with be there. I am going to do some dancing and catch up with some friends. How about we have our own dance party tomorrow when we come home?" she recommended.

Gracie's eyes lit up, "okay mama" she was happy with that suggestion.

Jules stayed with Gracie until Neeta came. She introduced her to Gracie and showed her around the house. Once she was sure her daughter was comfortable, she said her goodnights and made her way out.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Juliana walked into the clubhouse in some black skinny jeans and a white sparkly tank top with a black sports bra under it. There was a huge party already going on when she got there. She looked around the room and saw Opie, Happy and Kozik by the bar. They were safe for her, so she made her way over.

Lyla greeted her in a hug. She was happy to see her. Happy to have her back. "So, you and Jax" Lyla pried.

Jules smirked, "it was fine. We hugged, told him it was good to see him and that was it" she replied.

Opie looked at her knowingly, "and Gracie?" he asked.

Juliana's smirk fell, "he's been starting to hang out with her. She's not fully comfortable with him yet, but she's trying. She's more comfortable if I have leave her with Happy or Kozik and Jax knows that. It's just going to take time for them to get used to each other" she said walking around them to the bar to grab some beers.

Jax stared and smiled as he made his way over. "Hey beautiful" he drawled out.

Juliana laughed, "damn Jax, you look like shit. Can I get you a beer?" she asked noticing how stressed he looked.

He looked into her eyes and smirked, "yeah I'll take one" he replied. She nodded and reached under the bar to give him a bottle, handing it over, "you're looking really good Jules" he commented.

She leant against the bar and smirked, she knew he was beyond drunk, "thanks playboy" she replied as she looked over his shoulder and noticed, who she assumed, was Tara walking over. She nodded in her direction and stood up straighter.

Happy told her about Tara. She was expecting a showdown, but she wasn't looking to cause a scene. Tara drunkenly slung an arm around Jax, 'hi, you must be Tara. Nice to meet you" Juliana said politely.

"Don't try to be nice to me. You better back off and don't even think about going after Jackson" she slurred.

Juliana smirked at the girls attempt to lay claim on Jax. She didn't know what she was talking about and everyone knew it. With Jules, back, she didn't stand a chance. Jules tipped her beer in their direction, "okay then, you have yourself a good night" she took the beers and made her way back to her friends.

Opie, Lyla, Happy and Kozik were watching the whole scene unfold. She just shook her head and shrugged it off. She didn't want to waste anyone's time with the likes of Tara.

Jax was sitting on the couch talking to Juice and Chibbs, Tara was tucked under his arm clinging to him. Jax tried to focus, but he only had eyes for Juliana, who was dancing with Lyla. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

The way her hips were moving against Lyla's, the way she was moving to the music. The way her body glistened with sweat as her shirt rose up, it made him harder than ever. Then he saw what he was looking for. She still had his crow. His name on her. His eyes darkened with lust as he watched Lyla's hand graze her waist, over her crow.

Juice and Chibbs followed his gaze when they noticed her stopped talking back to them, and snapped his fingers in front of his face. Juice looked down to the girl in his arms, bringing Jax back to reality. Jax looked down to see Tara asleep against him. He let out a breath and got up to put her to bed.

Jules took a break from dancing and made her way to the bar with Opie and Lyla. She could feel Jax's gaze on her. She knew he was watching her.

He was standing with some of the guys from Nevada and Rogue River. They followed his gaze and smirked, "there are some great looking distractions around here" Blackjack said.

Clay smirked and wiped his hand over the room, "they are here for your pleasure brother, help yourself" he offered them all up.

The boys from the other charters smiled and nodded in gratitude. "What can you tell me about that one?" Razor asked pointed his beer in Jules direction.

Jax and Clay followed his gaze. Clay looked at Jax and noticed the younger man tense and clench his fists when he saw that Razor was pointing at Jules.

"She's off limits" Jax said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, sorry brother, I didn't know she was yours. Bet's she's real talented if you are defending her like this" the other man said.

Jax snapped. He grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the closest wall, "she's not some common whore. She's not a sweet butt or a croweater. She's my Old Lady and my wife. You stay the hell away from her" he threatened the guy.

Clay smirked and took a chug of beer, "tensions are running high, excuse my VP" Clay explained.

Blackjack smirked against his beer and nodded in understanding, "no worries. Excuse my son, he didn't know man" he replied.

Jax shook his head and clapped them on the back, "now worries man, she's my girl, just back off her and we'll be fine" he repeated.

Jules saw the scene unfold. She didn't know what was said, but she saw Jax slam the guy against the wall and then within seconds, they were hugging. It was like nothing happened.

She made her way over to Jax, where he was standing next to Clay and some guys from another charter. "Hey Princess" Jax greeted.

She smiled, "Hi, excuse me a second gentlemen, but I need to steal Jax away" she said looking at Jax.

He nodded to the guys and followed her to the side, away from prying ears. "So, what's up princess?" he asked once they were alone.

Jules gave him a look with her hands on her hips, "what was that back there with the guy from the other charter? And don't say nothing, I saw you throw him against the wall and then hug him a few seconds later" she retorted.

Jax just waved her off, "it was nothing. Just a club thing between brothers. It's taken care of" he replied.

She looked at him knowingly, "really, that's why you were looking my way before attacking the guy?" she knew what it was about, or at least, she had an idea.

"Fine, you really want to know. He was looking at you like you were a sweet butt. He was looking at you like he wanted to get with you. He wanted to sleep with you. I had to send a message. He can't talk about my girl like that. No one can. You are mine in and out of this clubhouse and everyone needs to know it" he finally let it all out.

Jules scoffed, "Jax, we agreed for you to be in our daughter's life. I have no problem with that. She needs her dad in her life. Right now, I don't need you in my life. I have my own life. I am not yours, in or out of the clubhouse. I can't jump into things without again. We can be civil for our daughter but I am not in a relationship with you. They want to look at me, let them look" she said before walked away, back to Opie and Happy.

She needed to get her mind off things. She needed a distraction. Reading her mind, Lyla pulled her onto the dance floor again. She could tell things were tense with Jax. As soon as she got back to the group, she grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, starting to dance. She needed to let loose.

The guys were all watching the girls. They heard Jax and Razor. They heard that the new hot doc was Jax's Old Lady, even more than that, his wife. They couldn't help but look her over. She was damn good looking.

The presidents gathered around Clay. They had questions, that was without a doubt. "So, that's the princess of SAMCRO?" they stated.

Clay smirked against his beer, watching the gaze Jax on Jules. "Yup, that's our princess and if you know what's good for you, you'll warn to guys to back off" he gave a fair warning.

Juliana could feel his gaze on her as she was dancing. She tried to ignore it and just have fun.

It was a typical SAMCRO party. She made her way off the dance floor and to Kozik and Happy, took a swig of beer and pulled her phone out. It was already 1am. She needed to go.

"I'm going to head home guys. You two coming tonight?" she asked Happy and Kozik.

"You might want to stay for a little while longer. Jax is going in the ring" Happy said.

She nodded and followed them out to the ring. There he was, his shirt off, standing outside the ring. He was getting ready for the fight when he saw Jules standing next to Happy, trying to look anywhere but at him.

He smiled and made his way over. Everyone watched as he walked over. He handed her his shirt and his rings, "kiss for good luck?" he asked.

Jules glared at him. She looked behind him to see everyone staring at her. They were waiting to see what she would do. She couldn't help it. She knew she had to do something. He told everyone she was his girl. He is the VP of the mother charter. She knew his word was law. She couldn't let him make a fool of himself.

She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Good luck" she said pulling away after a minute. She didn't want to get too serious.

Jax beamed. He pulled away from her, banging his fists together ready to fight. That kiss on the cheek was everything for him. He was ready. He had her behind him.

Jax kicked ass in the fight. He pummeled the guy. If Happy and Opie didn't break it up, he would have killed the guy. When the fight was over, he got out of the ring and walked right up to her. He grabbed his shirt and rings and kissed her cheek, "thanks princess" he replied.

She smiled and couldn't help but shake her head. She only did that because, as much as she didn't want to admit it, it was like he said, in the club, she was known as Jax's Old Lady. She had to play the part.

Jules grabbed her stuff and said her goodbyes. She made her way through the guys she could to say goodbye. She needed to get out. She needed to get her head on straight.

She walked back over to Happy and Kozik, "guys, I'm leaving now. Are you all crashing at my place tonight?" she asked.

While they were in Tacoma, Happy and Kozik stayed with her the nights they didn't want to stay at the clubhouse. It's why they all got so close. The guys shook their heads, "nah, we'll just crash here but I'll walk you out" Kozik wrapped an arm around her and led her out, Jax watched them the whole time.

They got to the car and stood outside as she leaned against it and took some deep breaths. Kozik took the chance to really look at her. She could tell she was reeling. She was going through a lot being here. "So, what's going on with you? You doing okay?" he asked.

She slumped against her car and smiled at him, "oh I'm great. Jax can't keep his eyes off me, my daughter is barely comfortable with her dad, every time I see Tara I want to claw her eyes out, I am so pent up I am just waiting for the right moment to snap" she blurted out all at once.

Kozik smiled and laughed at the last part. "Still love him huh?" he asked a question everyone already knew the answer too.

"I can't help it Koz. Being back here, back in this life, being a family again…I don't know if I can do this. I can't watch him with Tara" she vented.

Kozik really felt for her and pulled her into him for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in a hug. "It's going to be okay. Happy and I are here for you, always. Besides, Tara doesn't stand a chance. Ever did, but with the Princess of SAMCRO back in town, she's like a fish out of a water. Don't worry about her" he rubbed her back in comfort as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled and squeezed him in a hug. She was glad she had them for comfort. "Thanks, Kozy" she replied.

"Don't be surprised if you hear noises tonight, I might stop by" he added.

She smiled and nodded before getting in the car and leaving. Neither one knew Jax was watching. He freaked out when he noticed her wrap her arms around him in a hug. It hurt him to see how comfortable his girls were with Kozik and Happy.

Jules got home, changed into a pair of shorts and a cami, checked on her daughter to find her fast asleep curled with her stuffed animals, so she made her way to her bedroom and into bed. She was exhausted.

Kozik walked back into the party and grabbed a beer. Happy walked up to him, "did she leave okay?" he asked Kozik.

The younger man nodded, "yeah, she's having a hard time though with Jax and everything. I am going to stop by her place later" he replied.

Happy nodded in understanding, "I know, I talked to him. Don't worry about it" he replied.

Kozik chugged his beer and nodded. He knew how close Happy and Juliana got in Tacoma. He was the one who figured out who she was and brought it to the club. No one had any idea when she came to the garage to fix her car. If Happy never saw her crow, no one would have ever known.

She hated being at the club and didn't want anything from them. She resisted any help from them for a month, but they didn't let up. Quinn wanted to assign a prospect from Nomads to look after her and Gracie but she didn't want to be any trouble. Lee was at wits end, so he finally asked Happy and Kozik to keep an eye on her. It's how they got closer than anyone else from the club.

Halfway through the party, when people were starting to leave and the party was starting to dwindle down, Jax couldn't take it anymore. "Hey Kozik, where's Jules? I saw you walk out with her and didn't see her come back" he said.

Everyone in the club turned to them on edge. They were waiting to see what would happen. "Yeah I did. I was walking her out to her car. She needed to get home. I used to do it when she was in Tacoma, so it was no big deal. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked, knowing he had Happy to back him up.

Jax was pissed. He was fuming. "Yeah, maybe I do" he got right in Kozik's face. It wasn't the fact that Kozik walked her out. It was the fact that he mentioned that he used to do it for her in Tacoma. That he would be there for her.

"You don't deserve her" Kozik said before Jax decked him.

Opie, Tig and the boys separated them and got in between them right away. They didn't want things to escalate. Tensions were high but they were still family.

"Not here Jax. Jules wouldn't want this" Opie said as he pulled Jax away from the commotion, trying to calm him down.

Jax was steaming. He was beyond pissed. He pushed out of Opie's arms and stormed out of the clubhouse. He needed to cool off. He made his way to the roof before he broke the code and killed Kozik.

The Tacoma member left. He didn't need this. He was tired of seeing Jules get hurt because of Jax. She's been through enough. He needed to get out of the clubhouse. He made his way to Jules house and made herself comfortable on the couch. He and Happy were the only club members who had a copy of her key in Charming. She wanted them to have it in case of emergencies.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When Jules woke up the next morning, she wasn't feeling as bad as she thought she would. Her headache was only minor and very manageable. She got up and made her way down the hall. She checked on Gracie first to see her still sleeping, so she continued to the kitchen to make some tea.

She stopped in the entrance of the living room and smiled, shaking her head when she saw Kozik and Tig occupying her couches. She let them be and went to start breakfast.

It took 10 minutes for Gracie to wake up and freak out when she saw the boys. "Tiggy, Kozy" she squealed as she ran to greet them. She literally ran and launched at each of them. Kozik and Tig each grunted at the impact of the little munchkin coming at them.

"God Kid, I swear you've got the devil in you from your mom" Tig said as he trapped her against him, attacking her with tickling fingers.

Gracie squealed as her laughter filled the house. Jules smiled, it was great to hear in the morning. She wanted her daughter to be happy. She loved how happy that made her daughter. She was so comfortable with the boys. She only hoped that Gracie felt comfortable with Jax like that one day.

"Mama, mama, save me!" she squealed as she tried to get away from Tig.

Jules walked over and leaned over the couch holding out her arms. Gracie jumped into her mom's arms. "He was tickling me Mama" she squealed into her mom.

Julie smiled, "Tig, were you tickling my baby?" she reprimanded.

Tig laughed at the look of joy on Gracie's face. She was happy that her mom was reprimanding them. "I was, I'm sorry Jules. Forgive me" he said.

Jules looked at her daughter with a questioning look. "What do you think kiddo?" Jules asked Gracie. The little girl giggled and nodded, shifting into Tigs arms to give him a kiss on the cheek, "I forgive you" she said.

"Okay, go play while I make breakfast" Jules instructed her daughter.

There were some things she needed to talk to the guys about and she didn't want Gracie overhearing it. Once the little girl was out of sight, Jules handed the guys some coffee and walked over to sit opposite them.

"So, tell me, how was the rest of the party after I left? Did people talk about me? Did they say anything about what happened with Jax?" she asked.

She was supposed to help Gemma in the office and she needed to know what she was walking into. Tig glanced at Kozik before smirking at Juliana. She had a right to know.

"Before we left, you were the biggest talk around the club. Everyone wanted to know who you were and your story. I also know that some of the crow eaters and sweet butts are a little disappointed now that Jax is officially off the market" he replied.

She gave him a curious look. "What are you talking about? Jax isn't officially off the market. We aren't together. We are just friends for our daughter's sake" she explained.

Tig laughed, "oh baby girl, maybe you should let Jax know. You saw the way he blew up at Razor last night. In the eyes of the club and all the guys, him doing that, he claimed you as his and him as yours. He pretty much told everyone that you are married and you're his Old Lady. You're officially off the market and so is he in the eyes of the club" he informed her.

"DAMN HIM" She huffed as she got up to finish breakfast.

"Thank God you didn't tell her about the nickname" Kozik said.

Jules heard him. There wasn't that much room between the kitchen and living room.

"What nickname?" she asked suddenly.

"Don't kill the messenger, but they were saying that the princess is back in the house" Kozik informed her.

With the way, she was looking, they knew that Jax was done for when they got the clubhouse. Jules was seething. How dare he, when she told him that she needed time.

She needed to talk to him when she got back to the club. She needed him to know that she couldn't do this yet. She needed time to think things over. God, she was going to kill him when she saw him.


	3. Chapter 3- Old Lady

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading my story. I appreciate the support. As I said before, this is my first SOA fanfiction, doesn't really follow a story line, just going with my own flow.**

 **Definitely Jax/OC**

 **The club now knows that Jules is Jax's girl. How will that play out? Stay tuned…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 3- Old Lady**

"Before we left, you were the biggest talk around the club. Everyone wanted to know who you were and your story. I also know that some of the crow eaters and sweet butts are a little disappointed now that Jax is officially off the market" he replied.

She gave him a curious look. "What are you talking about? Jax isn't officially off the market. We aren't together. We are just friends for our daughter's sake" she explained.

Tig laughed, "oh baby girl, maybe you should let Jax know. You saw the way he blew up at Razor last night. In the eyes of the club and all the guys, him doing that, he claimed you as his and him as yours. He pretty much told everyone that you are married and you're his Old Lady. You're officially off the market and so is he in the eyes of the club" he informed her.

"DAMN HIM" She huffed as she got up to finish breakfast.

"Thank God you didn't tell her about the nickname" Kozik said.

Jules heard him. There wasn't that much room between the kitchen and living room.

"What nickname?" she asked suddenly.

"Don't kill the messenger, but they were saying that the princess is back in the house" Kozik informed her.

With the way, she was looking, they knew that Jax was done for when they got the clubhouse. Jules was seething. How dare he, when she told him that she needed time.

She needed to talk to him when she got back to the club. She needed him to know that she couldn't do this yet. She needed time to think things over. God, she was going to kill him when she saw him.

Jules got her stuff together and got Gracie dressed and ready to go. It was when she really looked at Kozik when she saw his face.

"What the hell is that on your face? What happened to you?" she asked.

Kozik shook his head, "it's no big deal Jules. Don't worry about it" he replied.

"Don't tell me that he that?" she said once the light bulb went off in her head.

"Jules, let it go" he warned.

She scoffed, "not a chance in hell" she stated.

It was break time in the clubhouse, the guys were standing outside by the picnic tables drinking or having smoke break.

Jules pulled up behind the boys. Jules pulled in next to Gemma's SUV. Jax and the boys couldn't help but stare as Jules got out of the car.

It was close to 80-90 degrees, so she was dressed in some shorts, gladiators, and a black camisole, with her hair tied back in a French braid. She was oblivious to the looks as she helped her daughter out of the car.

Gemma had asked her to help in the office until she figured out what she wanted to do. "Grandma" Gracie launched at her as she came out of the office.

Gemma smiled and wrapped her arms around her granddaughter. "Hi honey, how are you today? Are you going to help me and mommy in the office?" Gemma asked,

Gracie laughed and shook her head, "no, mama said I could stay with daddy" she replied.

Gemma nodded with a smile on her face. She was excited and amused at how happy her granddaughter was to spend time with Jax. Gemma looked over her shoulder, "speaking of" she said as they turned to see Jax walking over.

"Hi daddy" Gracie ran into his arms. He bent a little to catch her and hold her close. "Hi princess, what's going on? What's the plan today?" he asked.

"Mama said I can stay with you today. She has to help grandma in the office" Gracie said.

Jax smiled and giggled a little before putting Gracie down. "Okay kiddo, why don't you go say hi to everyone and have Opie help you get setup" he said as he put her down.

Gracie didn't need to be told twice. She ran into the clubhouse. Jax turned to Jules and couldn't help but look her over. Jules smirked as she noticed him looking her over. "What Jax?" she asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Did you get home okay yesterday?" he asked glaring as Kozik walked by.

"Jax we need to talk" she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the clubhouse. "Excuse us Clay" she said as she passed through the bar as she found her way to Jax's room.

She pushed him in and stood there with her arms crossed against her chest. "Jules if you wanted to be in the bedroom, all you had to do was ask" he smirked.

She just glared at him, "did you do it?" she asked.

Before he could say anything to defend himself, she answered her own question and went on a rant, letting everything out.

"You asshole. I told you that I needed time. I told you that I would let you in our daughter's life but that doesn't mean you and I are back together. What gives you the right to claim me in front of the whole club? You're Old Lady, I am not your Old Lady. I may be your wife, but that doesn't mean I am your Old Lady. You sick, selfish bastard. I told you to go slow and give me time. Then I hear that you started a fight and claimed me as your own. Then you have the nerve to go after Kozik. What the hell is wrong with you? You should be kissing the ground they walk on. Happy, Kozik, the guys from Tacoma, the Nomads, they were there for me when you weren't. You should be happy that the guys were there for me and your daughter" she blurted out.

Jax just stood there staring at her. She was so heated, her chest was rising as she panted, trying to catch her breath. Jax let his gaze trail from her breasts up to her face to see her waiting for him to say something.

He did the only thing he knew how to do. Jax didn't do well with talking, he was more of an action type of guy. He walked forward, her backward until her back hit the door and attacked her mouth. All of a sudden, his lips are on hers, his hand cupping the back of her head, drowning in her lips.

She was overwhelmed. Unable to think or articulate words. She couldn't even think straight enough to breathe.

His tongue slipping along hers, deepening the kiss, thrusting his body against hers. She could feel his dick growing hard in response to the heat building between them. Her pelvis instinctively grinding along his impressive length, her hands thrusting in his hair, touching the seductive strands. His jaw smooth from a fresh shave.

She was starting to get dizzy and breathless, tasting him. She couldn't help it. All the familiar feelings flowing through her. It felt right.

Jax groaned in her mouth, kissing her harder, hotter, messier, more intensely. He was enjoying being able to freely touch her.

Somehow, she managed to get control over herself, her brain connecting with reality, jerking away from him, her body screaming in misery from his missing heat. "What…what are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

He tightened his grip on the back of her neck and leaned forward, his lips feather light against hers, "I miss you" he pressed his lips against hers.

She melted at the feel of him against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her heated center against him. Jax pressed his crotch against hers, grinding against her, pushing her harder into the door.

The guys were worried. They kept glancing at the entrance way of the dorms and the little girl sitting at the bar, drinking some apple juice.

"They have been in there for quite a while" Half Sack states obviously.

"Maybe someone should check on them" Bobby said.

Kozik jumped up, "I'll do it" he was half way down the hall before anyone could say anything.

He was worried about her. Not that Jax would hurt her, but Jules was stubborn and hard headed. He knocked on the door, pounding more like it. "JULES! JAX!" he yelled through the door.

Jules pulled away from Jax and walked away from him to put some space between them. She needed to get her head on straight after that kiss. It confused her too much. Jax ignored the pounding on the door and started to walk over to her.

She put her hand up to stop him, "Jax, don't please" she begged.

"Jules, don't think about it. We are good together" he didn't want her to over think things.

"God, you are so arrogant. You need to watch what comes out of your mouth around me or I swear to God Jax" she warned.

He smirked, "you had to complaints about my mouth few seconds ago," he teased.

She glared, "you are such an asshole" she stated.

He smirked, "you love it" he replied.

She couldn't help but laugh and smile, "you are horrible" she pushed past him and walked out.

Kozik was waiting for her in the hallway. He looked between the two curious. "You okay?" he asked Jules, looking her over, as if to see any injuries.

"She's fine" Jax replied.

"I wasn't talking to you" Kozik stated without missing a beat.

"Koz, I'm fine. Come on, walk me to the office" she wrapped her arms through his and led him out. She needed to cool them off.

Jax walked out, his eyes zeroed in on Kozik and Jules. He was already buzzing from the kiss he and Jules just shared, now seeing that, he was more on edge. He was pissed.

Opie stepped up and stopped Jax at the doors of the garage, "what's going on?" he asked his friend.

"I don't know but I intend to find out. When the hell did my girl get so close to Kozik?" Jax vented.

"I don't know man, just keep calm. We all know she's your girl okay. Things changed in Tacoma" Opie said.

Jax was fuming as he watched Kozik lead Jules out by the office. "What are you doing?" Kozik reprimanded.

"He hit you and claimed me in front of everyone. I had to talk to him. I couldn't let him get away with it. He thinks just because we are back here, he owns me. We got close in Tacoma, you and the boys were there for me; he wasn't. He needs to get off his high horse" she ranted.

Kozik nodded in understanding, "I know Jules, but you need to be calm for your daughter. She deserves a chance for you and Jax to be a family. Come on Jules, just let it go" he said.

She just glared back at Jax. She was fuming as she walked back into the office. She needed to put some space between them. She needed time to think.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Everyone in the club was on edge. The tension was palpable between Jax, Jules and Kozik. No one knew what to do. Clay pulled Jax into Church. He needed to know what was going on.

"Do I need to know about whatever's going on between you and Kozik?" he asked his step-son.

Jax let out a stressed breath and wiped a hand over his face. "I don't know. All I do know is that he better stay away from Jules" Jax growled.

Clay nodded in understanding. Now he knew what was happening. It had nothing to do with Jules. It had to do with Jax and his jealousy. It was no secret the guys from Tacoma and the Nomads were there for Juliana and Gracie. That's what Jax was pissed about.

"You know I don't like getting involved but you need to deal with your personal shit. Get a grip man. Juliana loves you. Grace deserves for you to work out your shit. And if I can say so, if there is one girl that you don't have to worry about, it's Jules. She's got a good head on her shoulders. Believe in that" he said.

Gemma had the same conversation with Jules. She could tell something was up with Jules. "So, are you going to sit there all day and scowl or are you going to tell me what happened?" Gemma teased from her desk.

Jules let out a breath, "he's mad because me and Kozik got close in Tacoma. He doesn't even know the history. No one knows what happened with us. Gemma I almost lost Gracie. The guys had realized who I was and Lee had someone following me, Kozik and Happy were always there. It was a Friday night and I was studying for my anatomy final. I had been feeling pain all day but it was nothing too bad. I felt something pop around 11pm and liquid gush down my legs" she started to explain.

"Your water broke" Gemma stated.

Juliana tried to keep her tears at bay. "I thought so but no. It was blood. It turns out I was hemorrhaging all day. By that point I had lost so much blood, I was starting to get dizzy. The next thing I remember is hearing Happy and Kozik telling me I would be okay and they weren't going to leave me alone" she paused to wipe her tears.

"The next time I woke up it was an hour later and it was time to deliver. Dakota stayed with me and an hour later, Gracie was born. Gemma if it wasn't for Happy and Kozik, if they hadn't been there, I would have died and so would have our daughter. I owe them my life. I was so out of it when I had Gracie. If they didn't find me, I would have bled out" she explained before getting up from the desk.

She needed to get some air. "I'll go get some lunch for everyone" she practically bolted out the door. She needed an excuse to get out of that office.

Gemma had tears running down her face as she watched Juliana run out of the office. That girl was more of a survivor than anyone realized.

Jules wiped at her cheeks as she walked up to the garage. Gracie was sitting on the floor talking with Jax and helping him with the car he was working on. She looked up and smiled at her mom, "HI mama" she squealed.

Jules smiled and crouched down to her daughter's level, "hi princess, you're looking like a little grease monkey" she teased.

Gracie smiled, "I helped daddy today" she replied.

"That's good princess. You stay here, I am going to get lunch okay" she kissed her daughters head.

Jax could tell there was something wrong with Jules. No matter how mad she was at him, deep down, she knew she needed to get out of there before she caved and ran to him. She needed him. No matter how much she didn't want to admit it.

"I'll be right back princess" he said as he motioned for the prospect to watch her.

He ran and caught up with Jules before she could get into her car. "What's up, need anything special for lunch?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" he replied.

She gave him a confused look, "what are you talking about?" she tried to play innocent.

He gave her a pointed look, "Jules, I know you, regardless of what you may think, I can still read you" he replied.

She smiled and reached up to give him a little kiss before giving him a hug and nuzzling his neck. This is exactly what she needed. "Thank you Jax" she said before giving him another kiss.

He cupped her face, "are you sure you're okay?" he asked digging his fingers into her hair. He could tell there was still something she wasn't telling him.

"I'm going to get lunch, any special requests?" she asked.

He smirked, "I take it you are off the menu?" he teased.

She laughed and shoved him off before walking away. Jax noticed his mom watching from the office. He walked over, "do you know what that's about ma?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Gemma said.

"Ma, something is wrong with her" Jax stated adamantly.

"Go ask her Jackson" Gemma replied.

Jax was desperate. He knew something was up with Jules. She tried to act normal and into it but he knew something was wrong. He was so desperate, he even asked his girl.

It was before dinner, Jax was sitting with Gracie at the bar eating a cupcake, "so princess, is everything okay at home?" he asked.

She looked at him confused. "Yeah, daddy, why?" she replied.

"Nothing babe, just making sure" he replied.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was family dinner. Everyone was there. Jules was helping Gemma and the girls in the kitchen. "Gemma, he knows" she said.

Gemma looked at Jules knowingly. "I didn't say anything baby" she replied.

Jules nodded, "I know Gem, I wasn't saying anything. I just don't really know what to do" she was freaking out. Gemma wrapped her arms around Jules and squeezed her shoulders in comfort.

"Honey, maybe you should just tell him. It will make you feel better" she said.

Jules nodded knowingly. They got the food on the table and everyone gathered around. It was nice to be surrounded by family. Jules was really glad to be there with everyone, almost everyone, it was extra awkward with Tara sitting next to Jax.

Gracie looked at her confused. She knew everyone was tense. She could tell something was going on. Everyone looked really serious. "Mama" she whispered in her mom's side.

Jules leaned down, "what's up baby? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mama, who is that sitting next to daddy?" she was looking at everyone confused. She met everyone in the club everyone.

Gemma noticed Gracie looking around the table and especially at Tara. Jules froze. She didn't know what to say to her daughter. How was she going to explain this one?

"She's daddy's friend princess" she replied, not really knowing what to say. She was pissed that Jax would bring her to the family dinner. He had to know it would raise questions.

"So, I heard you applied to the ER at St. Thomas" Tara said looking right at Juliana with a smirk, thinking she won.

Jules didn't want to make a scene in front of the kids so she just smiled and nodded, "yeah I did. My old TA from Med School is a member of the hiring board. He knew I was looking for a job and gave me the heads up" she replied.

Tara's smirk fell, so did her confidence. "So, how long are you planning on staying in Charming? You know things have changed. People aren't the same. Connections have been broken" she stated.

Juliana's eyes narrowed. Everyone snapped their gaze to Jax, Tara and Jules. They couldn't believe she just said that. They could all read between the lines.

"Honey maybe now is not the best time to talk about that" Gemma tried to defuse the situation and help Juliana out.

"No, it's okay Gemma. Tara wants to talk about connections, let's do that and make things clear for the last time" she threw her napkin down next to her plate, not taking her eyes off Tara.

Clay and Gemma smirked at the young girl. The doctor didn't stand a chance. They were happy that Jules was standing up for herself and finally putting Tara in her place. She needed the wakeup call.

"Gracie, go get your back from the bag and wait with Half Sack by the car. I have to talk to daddy for a second" she said to her daughter, wanting her out of the room.

Gracie got up from the table, ran to the back and grabbed her backpack. She ran back in and straight to Jax, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his cheek, "bye daddy" she said.

He smiled and squeezed her against him for a minute, kissing the top of her head, "bye angel" he let her go with Half Sack, immediately engaging him in conversation.

Once her baby was out of ear shot and she heard the door close, she got her point across. She wanted to be fast and to the point. She was tired of running around Tara.

"You know what Tara, I'm not dropping to your level. You may thing you're the shit because you're the new squeeze. Let me clue you to in one something. You may think you have something I didn't. That…" she point to Jax, "is mine, always has been and always will be. Jax is mine and always will be mine. You want to know why? We have a kid. You think he loves you, that's a joke because he doesn't. I what Jax's love looks like, I see it every day when I look in MY daughters' face, his name on MY skin. I have his daughter and his crow, both sides of Jax you will never have, no matter how hard you try. You think you know Jax? That's a joke. You don't know anything about him, if you did, you would know what his roman numeral tattoo means. I'm his OLD LADY and I always will be. You couldn't even come close to replacing me, no matter how hard you want to" she laid down the law.

Everyone was stunned. Tara sat there her jaw hanging open in shock. Jax looked between pissed, amused and turned on, she couldn't really tell. She didn't stay long enough to find out.

"Gemma, Clay, thank you for having us for dinner, but I think it's time Gracie and I make our way home" she grabbed her stuff, kissed their cheeks, and walked out.

"She's yours? What the hell does your tattoo mean Jax?" Tara woke up after a minute.

Jax paled, he knew Jules wanted to hit Tara low and mentioning that tattoo was the perfect way to do it. When he didn't say anything, Tara snapped, "what does it mean Jax?" she was pissed.

"We have the same birthday month, the three of us. It's my birthday, Jules birthday and Gracie's birthday date all intertwined with our wedding date" he replied.

She took in the information and nodded. "What the hell Jax? She's yours Jax, really?" Tara flew off the handle. She couldn't keep her emotions in anymore.

"Look, Tara, I'm sorry, but Jules is always going to be in my life and she's always going to be important to me. She is always going to be my Old lady" he replied.

Gemma was beaming. Finally, the truth comes out. It was about time Tara knew where she stood. She was walking around like she owned the place. It was about time that Jules put her in her place. Gemma was waiting for the blow up to occur, but she was proud that Jules handled it with calm and respect.

Juliana couldn't sleep all night. She was fuming. She thought things were changing with Jax. Things were going good until Tara came into the picture.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Jules open the door, we need to talk" she heard Jax from the patio.

"Go away Jax. There's nothing to say" she replied.

Jax pounded on the door again, "Jules, open the door. I'm not leaving until you open the door" he yelled.

Jules groaned and didn't want to cause trouble with her neighbors. She opened the door.  
"What? What do you want?" she asked.

Jax let himself into her house. "If you weren't so damn pig headed, you would have let me explain" he argued.

Jules smirked and couldn't help but scoff as she crossed her arms across her chest, "explain? Explain what exactly, how our daughter was subjected to the dealings of your slut tonight? I told you not to bring her around me Jax. We were doing so well, making so much progress when you bring her in front of our daughter" she whispered as to not to wake up Gracie.

Jax was about to argue when he noticed her attire for the first time. They were so heated when he first arrived, he didn't even notice. She was in her night clothes, only a pair of booty shorts and a tank top that clung to her like a second skin. He could see the outline of her breasts and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

He could see her crow and ink decorating her body. She noticed his look and followed his gaze. She forgot what she was wearing, or not wearing. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to cover as much as possible.

Jax walked over and cupper her face, I'm sorry princess. I love you and Gracie more than anything. I am sorry for being an ass, you know I can't help it sometimes. I promise to do better by you" he said.

Jules squeezed her eyes shut, "Jax, I don't care about me. I can handle it. Just do better by our daughter, she's only a baby, she should have to deal with this" she pleaded.

Jax nuzzled into her, "I promise I will do the best I can" he said.

Jules pulled away, "Jax, I need to get one thing straight. Nothing is going to happen between us until you deal with Tara" she stated.

Jax smirked, "so my old lady huh?" he teased.

She shoved him off, "shut up Jax" she said.

"Fine, I'll try my hardest to keep my hands off you" he replied.

Jules gave him a pointed look, "well, try hard" she replied.


	4. Chapter 4- Family

**HI everyone! Thanks for reading my story. I appreciate all the support.**

 **So Jules and Tara finally went at it. Jax and Jules seem to have an understanding. Let's see how this changes things around the clubhouse.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 4-Trying**

Jax pounded on the door again, "Jules, open the door. I'm not leaving until you open the door" he yelled.

Jules groaned and didn't want to cause trouble with her neighbors. She opened the door.  
"What? What do you want?" she asked.

Jax let himself into her house. "If you weren't so damn pig headed, you would have let me explain" he argued.

Jules smirked and couldn't help but scoff as she crossed her arms across her chest, "explain? Explain what exactly, how our daughter was subjected to the dealings of your slut tonight? I told you not to bring her around me Jax. We were doing so well, making so much progress when you bring her in front of our daughter" she whispered as to not to wake up Gracie.

Jax was about to argue when he noticed her attire for the first time. They were so heated when he first arrived, he didn't even notice. She was in her night clothes, only a pair of booty shorts and a tank top that clung to her like a second skin. He could see the outline of her breasts and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

He could see her crow and ink decorating her body. She noticed his look and followed his gaze. She forgot what she was wearing, or not wearing. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to cover as much as possible.

Jax walked over and cupper her face, I'm sorry princess. I love you and Gracie more than anything. I am sorry for being an ass, you know I can't help it sometimes. I promise to do better by you" he said.

Jules squeezed her eyes shut, "Jax, I don't care about me. I can handle it. Just do better by our daughter, she's only a baby, she should have to deal with this" she pleaded.

Jax nuzzled into her, "I promise I will do the best I can" he said.

Jules pulled away, "Jax, I need to get one thing straight. Nothing is going to happen between us until you deal with Tara" she stated.

Jax smirked, "so my old lady huh?" he teased.

She shoved him off, "shut up Jax" she said.

"Fine, I'll try my hardest to keep my hands off you" he replied.

Jules gave him a pointed look, "well, try hard" she replied.

That's how they maintained their relationship. Things were calm between Jax and Jules. They tried to remain civil. They wanted to do it for their daughter.

Everyone noticed the sexual tension between them. The banter was painfully obvious for Jax. He was finding Tara more and more annoying and clingy.

With Jules and Gracie around the clubhouse, he was getting horny every time he thought about Jules. He tried to keep it under wraps for Gracie's sake, but he couldn't help it.

Tara was sitting at the bar nursing a drink, Gracie was asleep in Jax's room while Jules was taking with Gemma and Lyla. All of a sudden, the doors burst open with the guys rushing in. Someone was hurt and they all knew it.

"JULES!" Clay yelled out as he and Opie carried in a wounded Jax over their shoulders.

Out of instinct, Julie ran to the back room to grab her medical bag. She rushed back to church where Jax lay on the redwood table. Tara just froze. She couldn't handle it.

Gemma and Lyla ran to the bar as Jules ran to the guys. Clay held Jax up as Opie and Chibbs started removing his cut and shredded hoodie.

Jules placed both hands on Jax's face to get his attention and keep him calm. He had scrapes all over his face, burns and scrapes down his arm and back, a bullet wound to the left side and a graze to his shoulder.

Gemma and Lyla brought in wet towels and liquor from the bar. Chibbs removed Jax's shirt while he screamed in pain. Jax took a swig of liquor while Jules started cleaning of his wounds.

Jax was screaming in pain. "Shsh, you'll be okay baby. I'm here okay. I'll take care of you. Just a little bit of pain in the beginning" she comforted him.

"It's alright baby. We're all here. I promise I'm going to take care of you. I got you okay. I got you" she said as she supported him against her so Chibbs could clean and patch up his back.

Jax rested his forehead against her shoulder and squeezed her hips. He gasped and pressed into her harder as Chibbs dug into the wound to get the bullet.

Jules ran her fingers though his hair turning her face into his neck, "shsh, it's okay baby. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere" she said into his ear as she nuzzled his neck.

After obvious wounds were taken care of and a concussion was ruled out, Jules gave Jax a shot of morphine to calm him down and try to lessen his pain. They got him to lay down and settle a little bit.

Jules sat at the end of the table and ran her fingers through his hair, whispering words of comfort. Once he was patched up, Clay and Chibbs helped him into the back room into Jax's room.

With Clay's help she got him changed into a fresh pair of clothes before tucking him into bed. He was knocked out from the pain meds.

Jules couldn't leave. She needed to make sure Jax was okay. She walked out and met Gracie in the clubhouse. "HI baby" she greeted.

"Hi mama, where's daddy?" she asked looking around the clubhouse.

Jules knelt down to her daughter's level. "Baby, daddy had a booboo today. Mama has to stay and help daddy. I want you to go home with grandma and grandpa okay" she said.

Gracie nodded and hugged her mom. Jules wrapped her arm around her, and kissed her daughter. "Be good tonight and I'll see you tomorrow" she kissed her goodnight.

Once Gracie was gone, Jules walked back into Jax's room. She made sure he was comfortable before slipping in the bathroom. She took a shower and changed into a tank top and boy shorts before walking back into the room.

Jax was awake but already feeling better as his wounds were attended too. When he saw her, he smiled, "please tell me you are here for my get well strip tease" he smiled.

She smiled and gave him a pointed look, "I see you are feeling better" she said as she curled into him. He looked at her confused, "What?" she asked.

"What happened to nothing between us?" he replied.

She gave him a point look, "you almost died tonight. My daughter is depending on me to make sure her dad is okay. Tara chickened out, so I am going to make sure you don't develop an infection" she stated as professionally as she could.

He smirked and wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer. He was going to take advantage of every situation where he could freely touch her.

"Admit it, you missed me. You were worried about me" he said.

She just curled into him and made herself comfortable. She staid quiet for a minute, Jax thought she was asleep. "You scared me. I've seen people with gun shot wounds and deal with them like I'm supposed to but you scared me" she stated.

Jax looked down at her, "I'm okay. I had a good doctor" he replied.

"I'm serious Jax. We just got you back in our life. I will not stand by and let you die. I won't let my daughter through that, so try not to be so stupid again okay" she stated.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I will always be with you" he replied.

Gemma and Clay had been looking for Jules for the last half hour. She told them she was going to shower and she would be back out to see them off. She had Gracie asleep in the office, so she just wanted to see her before they left.

"Bobby, have you seen Jules?" Clay asked.

"She said she was going to shower and check on Jax" he replied.

Gemma and Clay made their way through the hall to the dorms. She knocked on Jax's door. "Jules, baby" she called out.

No one answered, so she opened the door and couldn't help but smile. Clay smirked. Juliana was literally on top of Jax's good side, their limbs intertwined, Jax's arms squeezing her close. It was like they were teenagers again.

"Come on, let them sleep. They both need their rest" Clay said.

Gemma nodded in agreement and shut the door, giving them some privacy. She took Gracie home to their house and set her up in Jax's old room.

"Grandma, is daddy going to be okay?" she asked Gemma as she tucked her into bed.

Gemma smiled, "baby, your dad is strong and with your mom to help him, he'll feel so much better in the morning I promise" she kissed her forehead.

"Okay, if you say so. Goodnight grandma" she gave her another hug before curling under the blankets.

"Goodnight princess" Gemma replied before leaving her to sleep.

The next morning, Gemma was jumping for joy. She loved having someone to fuss over. Clay found it quite amusing. The little girl was a joy to have around. She was very chill. She got herself ready and waited with Clay in front of the TV for Gemma.

When they got to the clubhouse, Jax and Jules were still sleeping. Gemma and Gracie started breakfast for the boys. They made some eggs, sausage, pancakes, and waffles

"Grandma, are mommy and daddy still sleeping?" she asked.

"I guess so. They are tired from yesterday" she replied.

"I guess their sleepover was fun" Gracie stated.

Gemma and Clay smirked. That girl was so much like her dad it was scary. She's a little diva. "Sorry babe, you can ask them about it when they wake up" Clay replied.

Gracie nodded seemingly satisfied with that answer. As they were talking, Tara walked in. "Good Morning" she greeted.

Gemma and Clay looked at her surprised. "You're daddy's friend, right? From yesterday?" Gracie asked. She only remembered her a little bit.

Tara smiled at the girl, "I'm Tara, I'm more than your dad's friend. I'm…" Gemma gave her a warning look, "she's a friend baby. Why don't you go wake up your dad" she said?

Gracie was more than excited to see her dad again. When she was out of sight, Gemma turned to Tara. "That girl is innocent. She is just starting to feel normal being around her family. Don't mess that up. Don't ruin this for Jax. Don't mess up that girl's life" she warned.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax woke up to pressure on his chest. It took him a minute to remember the events of the night before. He looked down to see Jules wrapped around him fast asleep. It felt so right to be wrapped around her.

He smiled and ran his fingers though her hair. She groaned and started to stir. It took her a minute before she looked up and saw Jax smiling down at her.

"Morning" he greeted.

She sat up and returned his smile, "morning, how are you feeling?" she asked.

He groaned and sat up in bed a little more. "Better but I'm sore as hell" he replied.

She nodded in understanding, "I'll get you some toradol for the muscle pain" she said.

He nodded, "I knew there was a reason I liked you" he teased.

Jules laughed, "you are ridiculous" she replied.

Before Jax could reply, Gracie knocked and ran in. "Hi mama, hi daddy" she greeted as she climbed up on the bed and cuddled between them.

Jules smiled and cuddled her daughter to her chest, showering her with kisses, "Good morning my little angel" she greeted.

Gracie smiled and laughed trying to wriggle away from her mom. "Mama that tickles" she squealed trying to get away.

Jax smiled at the scene before him. Those were his girls. They were his family. He couldn't be happier in that moment. He opened his arms and pulled Gracie into his chest, cautious of the bandages, "save me daddy" she cuddled into him.

He held her tight into his chest, "I'll always save you baby" he said.

She rested against his chest, looking at all his bandages. He ran his fingers through her hair, "are you okay daddy? Mama said you got a booboo and she had to make sure you were okay. I had a sleep over with grandma and grandpa" she asked.

He smiled at her, "I'll be okay angel, your mom made sure I was okay" he replied.

"Did you kiss it and make it better mama?" she asked her mom still wrapped around her dad.

Jax smirked at Jules. He couldn't help it; his daughter was too smart for her own good. He couldn't have said it better himself. "Yeah mama, did you kiss it and make it better?" Jax repeated.

Jules glared at him. She was not amused at all. "I only do that for you baby" she saved herself.

Gracie smiled and reached up to kiss Jax's cheek, "there you go daddy. I kissed it and made it better" she said.

Jax smiled and kissed her temple, "thank you baby, I feel much better" he replied.

She smiled and nodded, "good because grandma and I made eggs, sausage, waffles and pancakes" she stated happily.

Jules got up and put on a shirt from Jax before helping Jax get up and out of bed. She helped him put a shirt on and tied his sweats. Jax wrapped his arm around her shoulders to lean on her for help.

Gracie held her dad's other hand as they slowly made their way down the hallway to the clubhouse. Jules froze when she saw Tara sitting there. She would have figured she got the picture to stay away from her by now.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tara glared and narrowed her eyes at the little family coming out of the dorms. "Juliana, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Jules helped Jax to the bar. "I staid to make sure that Jax was okay. Since you had some issues yesterday. Someone had to stay and make sure he didn't develop an infection or bleed out in the middle of the night" she replied.

Tara froze and glared. Gemma and the boys couldn't help but smirk. Tara had that coming. Trying to break up their family like that. She froze and left when things got rough. She bailed when Jax needed hr the most. She didn't even come back when he was all patched up.

"I knew you could handle it so I left. I needed some air" she replied.

"Well, it's a good thing I was here because I knew exactly what Jax needed" she replied.

Tara had enough. She was about to snap. She wanted to make Jax choose. They all knew it was coming.

"Come on baby, daddy and Tara need to talk" she led Gracie out of the room. They went out by the picnic tables.

"Mom, is daddy going to be okay? He's not going to leave us right?" Gracie asked.

Jules smiled and let out a breath, "I don't know baby. Your dad is not going to leave you. He is always going to be there for you. He just needs to talk to Tara and figure some things out" she tried to explain as PG as possible.

"Like a puzzle?" Gracie asked.

Juliana smiled at her daughter, "yes baby, like a puzzle" she stated.

Tara snapped when Jules and Gracie left the room, she couldn't take it anymore. "I am done playing games Jax. I am done being the second fiddle. I am done putting up with her. I need you right now to decide. Either me or them" she said.

The boys all looked to Jax curious. They really were curious about what he was going to say. Was he really to tell the truth or was he going to fold again?

"Fine, if that's what you want, then I choose them" he replied as he continued his breakfast.

"What? You choose them?" she asked shocked. She wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, I choose them. I just got a chance to be in my daughter's life. I am not going to give that up for anything or anyone" he stated.

Tara stomped out of the clubhouse. Jules and Gracie watched her leave with a huff. Jules walked back in the clubhouse curious.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Jax got up and walked right up to her. He cupped her face and kissed her in front of everyone. She froze in shock.

It took her a minute before she stood on her tip toes, dug her fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss. Jax pulled away when he felt her start to respond. She looked at him confused.

"We are going to start being a family. We are going to start slow, but we are still going to start" he stated, laying down the law.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh really, we are" she questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

He smiled and gave her another sweet kiss, "yes we are" he repeated.

She smiled and nodded, "okay then. We start out slow" she agreed.

Gemma and Gracie squealed and got excited. They ran and wrapped their arms around the couple. "Yay! We are going to be a family again" Gracie squealed.

Juliana couldn't help but laugh. "Yes we are princess but we are going to start slow" Juliana said.

"Like my birthday party?" the little girl asked with a big smile on her face.

Jules smiled, "yes baby, like your birthday party" she replied.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gracie wanted a party that included everyone. She wanted everyone from the clubhouse to be involved. Jules set up a family day at the zoo. She rented a picnic table and a whole section of the lunch area of the zoo eating area.

Gracie was excited. It was easy because they set a nice routine since agreeing to slowly be a family and work their way back into each other's lives.

Jules and Gracie spent their afternoons at the clubhouse with Jax until after dinner, when he usually followed them home and spending the night. He loved putting Gracie to bed.

It was nice for her. She got to spend time with her dad and really get to know him. They would sit in bed and talk for hours. She would tell him about her day at school and her friends or she would tell him about New York and their lives there. Jax was just soaking it up.

The next time she walked into the clubhouse, she was on a mission. Jules told her that Happy may not be at the party because he has to go back to Tacoma to do some business. As expected, she flipped out. Happy was her best friend.

The boys were working in the garage when she walked in. The guys watched as she stood in the doorway looking for someone. When she found what she was looking for, she walked right up to Happy and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

He smiled over at her when he noticed her, "Hey kiddo, what's up?" Happy asked.

"Mama said you don't want to come to my party" she said.

He smiled and looked at her with an amused look. "Look kid, I may have to do some business. I missed it in Tacoma remember" he tried to explain.

She shook her head, "no, you always spent my birthday with me. We had our special dates" she replied.

He hung his head defeated, "I will make it up to you, I promise" he said.

She shook her head, "no Happy, you have to come. Besides, the clubhouse is closed. Everyone is coming to my party, so you have no excuse to miss the party" she reasoned.

"Come one kiddo, you know I love you but I don't do parties" he stated.

"You go to the parties at the clubhouse" she retorted.

The guys, Jules, Jax and Gemma had to cough to cover their smiles. That little girl had spunk and everyone knew it. She was truly her mother's daughter. She might look like Jax, but she was a carbon copy of her mother, no doubt.

"Well those are different. Those are adult parties. I don't do kid parties" he replied.

She pouted, "but I'm your favorite kid, right?" she asked.

Happy gave her a knowing look, "You know I love you" he stated serious.

"Okay then, you have to come to my party. It's mandatory. Besides, everyone is coming so you have no more excuses" she ordered.

He finally relented and laughed at her, "alright kiddo, I'll be there" she smiled and launched at him.

He wrapped her up in a hug. Everyone was shocked. They knew that Happy loved her and Jules but they had never seen him show so much genuine emotion.

"It's official, I've seen everything" Tig teased at Happy's reaction to Gracie. She was the only little girl he would ever be cool with. She's the only kid he saw himself caring about.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 weeks later**

The day of the party, Gracie was the first one up in the morning. She was more excited that everyone was coming over and she was having a big party with her dad this year. She knew her dad stayed over the night before. She got out of bed and was literally jumping off the walls she was so excited.

She ran to her mom's room. Jules was still asleep curled into Jax's side. That didn't faze her daughter though. She ran in and jumped into bed with them.

She made her way to sit on her dad's chest and lay down so her head was resting on his shoulder, opposite her mom.

Jax smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He was awake the moment she opened the door, but he wanted to see what she would do.

He curled around and shifted so she was sandwiched between him and Jules. "Mhmhm, I wonder what today is" he teased.

Juliana smiled and pulled her daughter into her chest. "It's my birthday daddy" Gracie replied with the biggest grin on her face.

Juliana smiled, "Happy Birthday Princess" she showered her daughters face with kisses.

"Mama" Gracie squealed, laughing the whole time.

Jax couldn't help but look over and smile. That was his family. Those were his girls, his reason for getting up in the morning and coming home every night. He couldn't help but feel lucky to have them in his life and that Jules gave him a chance to know his daughter.

"Happy Birthday baby girl, I love you" Jules said.

Gracie smiled and hugged her mom, "thanks mama" she replied as she rested between her parents.

"Happy Birthday Angel" Jax leaned over and kissed her forehead, pulling her into his arms. She curled into her dad's chest and pulled her mom to rest on the other side.

"Are you excited for today?" Jules asked.

Gracie smiled and nodded, "I'm super excited. We are going to see the animals and have a party" she squealed.

Jules smiled at her excitement, "okay, go get ready and get your stuff together. Mommy and I have to get dressed and then we'll make breakfast" Jax said as he lifted her over the bed and deposited her on floor.

She nodded and ran to her room to get ready. This was her first birthday with Jax and she was over the moon that he was going to be there.

Jules rolled out of bed and tore off her clothes. She knew the boys and Gemma would be there soon. The plan was to have breakfast together before going to the zoo.

Jax lay against the headboard with his arms crossed behind his head, stretched out lazily, smirking as he stared at his girl.

"You really call that fair?" he called out from the bed.

She turned around and stood their wearing nothing but a black lace panty set. "It's nothing you haven't seen before" she teased. She wanted to tease him a little. She couldn't help it. Sure, they were going slow, but she wanted to play with him a little.

He jumped out of bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You are not being fair. Walking around here dressed like that and not expecting a reaction from me" he bit at her pulse point as he nuzzled her neck.

She smiled and arched into him a little, "this is what you have to look forward too if you keep behaving" she replied.

Jax smiled, "I might be sampling the preview sooner than you think" he teased knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

She loved to tease him but he knew her. No matter what her mind was thinking, her body was telling a different story. Her body was still reacting to him. He had the advantage. He knew every inch of her body by heart. He would see it in his dreams while she was gone.

She smiled and turned around to kiss him, intending it only to be a small, short sweet kiss. Nothing was ever short with Jax. He was only in boxers, only wearing clothes because Gracie is home.

Since they started being a real family, Jules has been allowing touches and some kissing but nothing past that point. She wasn't ready to go all the way. She didn't just want to jump into things again. She wanted to do things right this time.

Jules couldn't stop kissing him though. She stood on her tip toes for better access and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Jax grabbed her hands and pinned her arms behind her back as he pushed her back into the wall next to the dresser, as he traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, pleading for entrance. She tried really hard not to moan because of Gracie.

He snuck his tongue to battle with hers, taking advantage of her gasp. This time she couldn't help it, she moaned and arched her back against the wall to give him more access. He smirked against her neck and trailed open mouth kisses up her jaw towards her ear.

"We need to stop princess" he pulled away and smiled at her.

She took a minute to gather her bearings. "You talk to me about not being fair" she replied pushing him away, panting.

He laughed and grabbed his clothes, making his way past her to the bathroom for a quick shower. He didn't want to push her too far where she closed off again.

Jules started getting dressed when Gracie came back in, "ready mama?" she asked.

Jules laughed, "not yet princess, I had to talk to daddy before getting ready. Go wait for me in the living room until daddy is ready and I finish getting dressed. I'll be out in a minute to make you breakfast" she said.

Gracie nodded, looking at her mom suspiciously, "are you okay mama?" she asked.

Jules nodded, "yeah, of course I am, why?" she replied curious.

"Your face is red" Gracie said innocently, causing Jax to burst into laughter from the bathroom.

"I'm okay baby, mommy is just excited for your party" she tried to change the subject.

"Okay" Gracie replied before running off.

Jules peaked into the bathroom, "hurry up Jax, your daughter is jumping off the walls" she said.

He peaked around the curtain and smirked, "I'll be out in a bit, I have to take care of something" he teased.

She threw a towel at him and laughed as she left him to shower. She made her way downstairs to find her daughter waiting at the island.

"Okay, so birthday pancakes?" Jules asked Gracie.

The little girl smiled and nodded. Jules got started on breakfast while Gracie lounged in front of the TV. She was in the middle of Frozen when they heard the bikes outside.

"My boys are here" Gracie squealed running to the door.

She threw the door open to see Gemma and the guys coming up the walkway. "Grandma" she called out, running out to greet them all.

"Happy Birthday baby girl. Did you have a good night with your parent's?" Gemma asked with a smirk as Jules glared at the double meaning.

"Yeah, we had fun, didn't we baby?" Jules tried to keep it vague.

"Yeah, mommy and daddy had a sleep over, and then this morning we had fun in our birthday morning cuddle. Mommy and daddy cuddled with me" Gracie informed.

"I'm sure they did" Gemma teased.

Jules just laughed and shook her head, "okay enough of that, who wants birthday pancakes?" Jules asked.

The boys were fighting each other to get into the kitchen. With Juliana cooking, they knew the food would be good. They weren't stupid enough to pass up her food.

"Okay, have a seat all of you. We have breakfast on the way for my birthday princess" she said.

Gemma looked around and couldn't find Jax. "Jules don't tell me Jax is still sleeping" she said.

Before Jules could say anything, Jax walked out with a towel around his waist, "no ma, I just got out of the shower" he replied walking over to the kitchen, leaning against the counter, drinking some coffee.

"That's my coffee" Jules stated in mock outrage.

He smirked and leaned into her, "I thought we went over this earlier, what's yours is MINE babe" he whispered into her ear, kissing her temple.

Jules flushed instantly and pushed him away from her, "go put some clothes on, no one wants to see that" she regained her composure.

Jax put down the coffee and smirked, "don't be so sure about that" he teased.

The guys couldn't help but laugh when Jules gasped and blushed bright red. "Shut up Jax" she threw the dish towel at him.

Gemma helped Jules dish out breakfast while Jax got dressed. She made more than enough for everyone. They ended up with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fruit. She wanted them to be full because they had a big day ahead of them.

After breakfast, the guys followed Jax in Jules's jeep. Gracie was beyond excited on the way to the zoo. She had her whole family there. The guys were literally surrounding the jeep. She kept turning around the make sure they were still there. It wasn't just her and her mom anymore.

When they got to the zoo, Jules loaded up the coolers and the stroller for Gracie when she got tired of walking. Gracie grabbed her parents hand and practically dragged them along.

They looked like a gang walking through the zoo. "We look like we are going to kill someone" Jules teased as she held Gracie's hand.

Jax laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "we are a biker gang, what did you expect" he teased.

"I didn't think we would look this menacing, I mean people are literally running away from us Jax" she replied.

He smiled and pulled her into him, "don't worry about that babe, look at our daughter. She's like a kid in a candy store. Let's just enjoy her birthday with us all together. She's happy, let's just be happy" he said.

Jules looked at Gracie and smiled. She was walking with Happy pointing out all the different animals. She was really happy that everyone was there for her.

"Okay, maybe you are right" she replied.

He smiled and kissed her temple, wrapping her close to him as they continued walking along.

Gracie was going from animal to animal, jumping for joy. Her favorite animal was a lion. When they got to the lion exhibit, she freaked out. She stood by the glass window and pressed her face to the glass.

"Look daddy, their playing" the male lion was playing with his cubs.

"That's the dad lion. His name is Jax. He has 3 babies, Gary, Leah and Adam. They play during the day, then they have dinner together and go to sleep" the zoo keeper said.

Gracie's eyes lit up, "that's my daddy's name. I do that with my daddy and my mommy" she stated.

"See, the lion is just the same as humans. They play, eat and go to sleep just like us. You know, we have a cub that was just born if you want to meet him" the zoo keeper said, looking to Jules and Jax for permission.

Gracie turned to her parents, "please mommy. Please!" she begged.

Jules laughed and nodded, "Okay, that's fine. As long as he's safe" Jules told the zoo keeper.

The lady nodded, "oh yeah, you all can be with her and we'll be having him on a leash. Besides, I think a lion will fit in with your family" the zoo keeper said before walking away.

Jules glanced at Gemma who was smirking, "king of the jungle, oh yeah, I would say that fits" Gemma teased.

Jules couldn't help but laugh, "you think" she agreed.

The zoo keeper brought over the baby lion. Gracie clung to her dad's legs. Jax walked over with her and knelt down next to her. "This is Bobby" the zoo keeper introduced.

Gracie ran her fingers through the lion's mane. "Hi Bobby lion, I'm Gracie. This is my mommy and daddy" she greeted him like he was a person.

The lion mewled and roared a little. Gracie curled into Jax with a squeal. Jax smiled, "he said hi to you princess" he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. That was by far the highlight of Gracie's day.

Jules and Gemma brought out the food and set up the barbeque when they got back to the house.

Jules smiled and couldn't help but feel happy at seeing everyone in the backyard. They had a gate around the pool, so none of the kids would get hurt. She loved seeing all the kids running around the house.

Jax walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She wiped her tears and shook her head. "Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just happy that you are all here. She deserves this so much Jax. I'm just glad she gets a birthday with her dad," she replied, wiping her tears.

Jax wiped her tears and smiled as he pulled her into his side. He rubbed his fingers through her hair. He kissed the top of her head, "come on, don't cry. Be happy. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere" he reassured her.

She pulled away and wiped her tears, taking a breath to calm herself. Gracie ran over and launched at her dad. Jax picked her up and kept an arm around her mom.

"Are you having fun Gracie?" he asked.

"Yeah, mama, why are you crying?" she replied switching to her mom's arms. Jules held her close, "I'm okay baby. I just want you to be happy and have a good birthday" she replied.

"I am mama, I promise" she kissed her mom's cheeks.

Jax wrapped his arms around his girls. "My girls happy and together" he teased wrapping an arm around them.

Gracie laughed, "you're so silly daddy. I love you" she kissed his cheek before joining her party.

It was a great day. The guys had a really good time. Jules was just happy to have her family back. Jax staid over to help Jules with Gracie.

They put her to bed and got ready to be with each other. Jax sat at the edge of the bed and wiped his hands over his thighs.

Jules walked out of the bathroom and stood at her dresser. He stared at her, her damp hair down her back, her tank top and cotton shorts hung close to her silky smooth skin.

She smiled at him and he could feel his heart melting. He got up and walked up her, lifting her tank top up over her hip so he can graze his thumb over his crow as he smiled down at her, "hey beautiful" he greeted.

She smiled and kissed his jaw lightly, "Hi" she pulled away slowly still smiling at him as she turned to lean against the wall.

"You tried Jax. I asked you to try and you did. Sure you messed up on the way, but you gave me the time and you tried" she said.

"I had to, it was the only way to get you back" he replied as if it was obvious.

She laughed and smiled softly, "you have me" she gave her indirect position.

Jax walked up and pressed into her, resting his forehead against hers. "What do we do next?" he asked.

She looked down for a minute before taking a breath and glancing back up at him, "I think maybe you should move in for real. I mean, you practically live here already. It would just be making it official" she said and laughed as he smirked.

He cupped her face and kissed her. "I love you so much" he stated.

"Thank you so much princess. I promise to always be there for you and my baby" he smiled and pressed numerous kisses to her lips.

"That sounds good to me babe" she smiled as she pulled his head closer, deepening the kiss, her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him deeper between her legs.

Feeling his hardening member passing against her core she moaned lightly. Jax wanted to do things slow and at her pace he didn't want to push her.

He heard her moaning and took it as a sign to keep going and his hand slid up to the bottom of her shirt, cupping her plump round breast while his fingers worked to play with her nipple. His free hand tight on her hip as she grinded into him.

This time it was his turn to groan. "I need you, it's okay. I want to do this" she moaned as she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth.

Pulling away from the kiss, he lifted her up into his arms she sucked on his neck as he tore up her clothes. Laying her down on her back he kissed his way up her body to her lips kissing her passionately, their hands roaming each other as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

He slid his hands up her sides, sliding her tank top up over her head. Her hands following his lead as she tugged at his shirt, tossing it across the room.

His bare chest on hers, their warm bodies against each other, she couldn't help but moan into his ear as he made his way down her jaw to her neck.

His tongue worked circles around the soft skin on her neck, lips brushing every inch they came across. Jules slid her hand into his hair, her fingertips stroking through it as her other hand ran down his back, her nails digging in as his teeth dug into her skin on her collar bone.

Another moan escaped her lips. Jax growled feeling her nails on his back leading his lips down her body, his mouth going over her nipple, taking it between his teeth and sucking on it.

She arched her back, pressing her body into him, undoing his belt, pushing his pants down. With one swift tug, her panties were off.

Jax let his hands roam over every curve, every scar, then over his crow. She was nervous as he watched her body. She never felt the same after Gracie, no matter how hard she tried.

"You are so beautiful princess" he whispered before pushing all the way into her.

A gasp escaped her lips as she arched back, taking him in fully. He leaned his forehead on hers, both looking up into each other's eyes, letting each other adjust to the feel of each other.

He pushed against her, keeping up with her rhythm. Their bodies knew each other, even after all these years.

His eyes roamed her body as his nails raked her head through her hair. He felt her walls tighten around him as she came, pushing him over the edge.

Jax rolled off her and pulled her into his side. "God babe" he mumbled.

"I know, it just proves that we belong together" she replied tilting her head up giving him a kiss.

He smiled down at her, "damn straight" he replied.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

To say Gracie was excited to have her parents together was an understatement. They kept it a secret form the guys at the clubhouse. They just knew that Jax and Jules were working on their relationship.

It wasn't until one boxing match did they figure it out. They really made it obvious. They were in the middle of the ring.

Jules sucked in as he slammed her against the wall, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She quickly wiped the sweat from her lips and swung at him, lunging forward, as he dodged the left hook and pinned her arms behind her back.

"Stop thinking about it. Follow your instinct" Jax said.

Her lips glared in anger. "Yeah? What if my instinct tells me to shove my foot up your ass?" she replied.

"Hey, you're the one who asked for my help remember?" he said giving her a smirk.

"Well, then let's do this" she took her stance again.

She ignored the smug look on his face and broke the rules a little, delivering a fast punch straight to his gut, missing the fact that he swiped her legs, knocking her down next to him.

She opened her eyes to find Jax on top of her looking smug. "Holy Shi.." the words were cut off as Jules twisted her legs around his and straddled him on the mat, an award-winning smirk on her face.

Jax tried to break free but he couldn't. She had him down. She smiled down at him, "I win" she pumped her hands in the air as Jax stared at the sweat dripping down her face.

She noticed the look in his eyes and decided to play with him. She tightened her thighs around him with a mischievous smirk. "Don't" he warned.

"Don't what?" she asked, despite knowing exactly what she was doing.

He locked eyes with her, providing her with fair warning to leave if she wants. Jules sucked in as he slammed her against the mat, his lips crashing down on hers, releasing the pent-up tension between them in the ring.

His lips tasted salty and delicious, the way he moved them, made her delirious. She tried to outdo him, running her fingernails down his strong arms, he counteracted that real quick. He quickly pinned her arms down by her wrists and traced her lips with his tongue as she deepened the kiss.

He groaned and dragged the kiss down her throat. Before they could get any further, the guys came in. "Whoah! There are kids here. Keep yourselves PG" Clay called out as they walked in the garage and saw them in the ring.

Jax and Jules pulled away laughing and embarrassed. He helped her up but kept his arm around her. "We are officially together. We are allowed to roll around the ring" Jax said.

Jules glared and nudged him in the ribs, "don't be crude. Your daughter is here" she said pulling away and going to pick up their princess.

"Well I'm happy for you baby. It's about damn time you tow worked out your shit" Gemma said.

Jules laughed and gave her a hug, "Thanks Gem" she replied.

"Me too Grandma" Gracie added.

"Well, we did it for you baby girl. It may have taken us a while but we worked out our problems so we can be a family. Would you like that?" Jules asked.

Gracie beamed at her parent's. "Are you really serious? Daddy's really going to be back? You're not going to leave again?" she asked.

That was a fear that it would happen. She needed Jax to be real. He looked at Gracie and smiled, "I super promise baby girl. I am here for good. I am never leaving you or your mom ever again" he said.


	5. Chapter 5- Showdown

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading! I was going to end the story with the last chapter, but due to the reviews and the love of this story, I decided to continue it for a few more chapters.**

 **So just to recap: Jax, Jules and Gracie are now a family. The outside charters are still around. There is something going on that requires their assistance.**

 **Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reading. Please continue to review!**

 **Chapter 5- Showdown**

He locked eyes with her, providing her with fair warning to leave if she wants. Jules sucked in as he slammed her against the mat, his lips crashing down on hers, releasing the pent-up tension between them in the ring.

His lips tasted salty and delicious, the way he moved them, made her delirious. She tried to outdo him, running her fingernails down his strong arms, he counteracted that real quick. He quickly pinned her arms down by her wrists and traced her lips with his tongue as she deepened the kiss.

He groaned and dragged the kiss down her throat. Before they could get any further, the guys came in. "Whoah! There are kids here. Keep yourselves PG" Clay called out as they walked in the garage and saw them in the ring.

Jax and Jules pulled away laughing and embarrassed. He helped her up but kept his arm around her. "We are officially together. We are allowed to roll around the ring" Jax said.

Jules glared and nudged him in the ribs, "don't be crude. Your daughter is here" she said pulling away and going to pick up their princess.

"Well I'm happy for you baby. It's about damn time you two worked out your shit" Gemma said.

Jules laughed and gave her a hug, "Thanks Gem" she replied.

"Me too Grandma" Gracie added.

"Well, we did it for you baby girl. It may have taken us a while but we worked out our problems so we can be a family. Would you like that?" Jules asked.

Gracie beamed at her parent's. "Are you really serious? Daddy's really going to be back? You're not going to leave again?" she asked.

That was a fear that it would happen. She needed Jax to be real. He looked at Gracie and smiled, "I super promise baby girl. I am here for good. I am never leaving you or your mom ever again" he said.

It was a couple days after they decided to be a family for real and the girls let Jax back into their lives. They had pretty much been secluded in their house for the past two days. They haven't been around the clubhouse since then either. It was one of the main things that Jules was worried about. She knew she was going to get backlash from the croweaters, in fact, she was expecting it.

It was like everything happened all at once for them. They decided to work things out and become a family, the next day Jules gets a call from the hospital with a job offer. There was no way she could refuse. It was for the trauma spot in the ER. It was her dream job. She couldn't wait to get started.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax wanted to celebrate her new job. He wanted to take her out. He dropped Gracie off at his ma's house to a sleepover and made his way back home.

"JULES" he called when he couldn't find her when he got home.

"Bathroom" she replied.

Jax had a smile on his face as he made his way up the stairs two at a time, walking into the bathroom. She sat up in the tub and smiled at him, "so how'd it go?" she knew that Jax was having trouble letting Gracie out of his sight lately. When he realized that she was growing up, he wanted to keep her young and closer to him.

"It was fine. She was excited. Gemma had nail polish and girl stuff out for a spa night or something" he replied.

She smiled, "I'm sure Gracie was excited. You are going to need to let her go Jax. She's just at your parents' house. She is going to have fun. Besides, tonight we are going to have our own fun" she teased, wriggling her eyebrows.

Jax laughed and got up to grab a towel, holding it out for her. She stood up, drained the tub and held her arms out as Jax wrapped the towel around her and carried her out of the tub.

"What are you wearing tonight?" he asked. He's been itching to get into her pants since they got together. She's been teasing him and putting it off. She wanted to tease him a little. Hold a little power because she knew when it did happen, she would be at his mercy.

"I haven't decided yet" she replied, smiling at his obvious staring, "any suggestions?" she asked.

"Uncomplicated," he replied with a grin, "I want to be able to get it off you easy tonight when we get home."

Jules just laughed as she walked to the closet to pick something out. "Confident are you" she teased as she rummaged through her clothes.

"Oh yeah, you can bet your ass I am going to get lucky tonight" he teased.

She came out laughing with an outfit picked out. "Well I am wearing this so you better treat me to a nice dinner before going caveman" she teased holding out the dress. It was a black off the shoulder, form fitting dress that fell just before her knees.

Jax just stared as she got dressed. Her hair was curly down her back, pinned to the side, leaving her neck exposed. She put on black pumps and kept her make up light. She turned to him, spinning around, "well, what do you think?" she asked.

Jax looked at her with lust blown eyes, "why don't we just skip to dessert?" he teased.

Jules smiled, "I don't think so, I am hungry and all dressed up" she grabbed his hand and led him out of the bedroom. She didn't want him tempted.

It was really nice. Jax took her to a really nice restaurant in Lodi. As nice as there was. It was a nice dinner, but they were both anxious for dessert, knowing what was coming.

When they got home, Jax locked the door, put his cut on the desk chair and looked at her hungrily. She slipped off her dress and took off her heels.

She walked over and smiled as he took off her panties and unclasped her bra. She took off his shirt and unbuckled his jeans.

Jax kissed her as he raked his knuckles down her cheek before cupping her face, keeping her in place, tilting her head to a different angle to deepen the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to try and get some leverage but he left her lips and trailed his lips downwards.

He focused more on her chest. He took one rosy peak into his mouth. Juliana throwing her head back and moaned as he ran his tongue over her nipple, fling it with his tongue before pulling it into his mouth. She tangled her fingers in his hair and gasping, "Jax…Please" she couldn't take it anymore.

He slid his hand down her stomach and slid his fingers into her. "You are so beautiful" he rasped.

"Hey, that's cheating" she said as he added another finger and she squeezed his shoulder as the pleasure coursed through her.

"Jesus Jax" she said as she came down from her high.

Jax smirked, "Oh we are just getting started princess" he teased.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax was excited for her too, he showed her all night the night before. Pretty much until they both passed out from exhaustion.

The alarm rang at 6am on the dot. Jax groaned and woke up to the constant beeping. His eyes fluttered open, squinting at the bright amount of sunlight coming into the room. He was still half asleep. He reached over to the night stand and smacked the alarm clock to turn it off.

When he rolled back into the covers, the events of the night before flashed in his memory, causing him to smile and wrap his arms tighter around his girl.

He wiped a hand over his face and looked down to see his gorgeous girlfriend laying on her side, cuddled into him. Jax couldn't help but look her over and grown. Her hair splayed on the pillow behind her, her button-down shirt that she stole from him half open, falling to her thighs. Never let it be said that a girl in her man's shirt wasn't sexy. He was pretty sure he could get off just staring at her.

He gently turned her on her back and got a mischievous smirk. He knew she had her first day of work today and she was nervous. She was rambling about it all night. He was excited for her but he knew he would miss seeing her around the clubhouse all day. Being that he was trying to get into her good graces and start their new relationship right, he wanted to do something special for her.

So, he had his mom watch Grace for the night and he took her out to her favorite restaurant for dinner. He smiled when he remembered her asking about dessert. There was definitely plenty of dessert to go around.

He straddled her waist and smiled at how sexy she looked. Her hair was fanned out around the pillow. She looked like an angel, relaxed and at ease.

He leant down and started in the crook of her neck. He laid butterfly kisses down her neck and into the collar of her shoulder. She just sighed in her sleep. Jax grinned and unbuttoned the shirt she stole from him. He brushed his lips across her stomach and dipped his tongue into her navel.

She sighed and spread her legs, still asleep. To her, she thought this was still part of her dream. It wouldn't be the first time she dreamed about being with him. Jax grinned and knelt so her was between her legs.

He peered up to find her still sleeping. When he let, his tongue run from her opening up, her eyes flew open and her hands flew into his hair. She looked down to see Jax's head between her legs. This was real, it wasn't a dream. She couldn't help but groan and fisted her hands in his hair.

Jax looked up and locked her gaze. He couldn't help but grin at her reaction. He was selfish last night. She opened herself to him. They hadn't been together in so long, it was like two animals going at each other like they needed each other to breathe. Today was about her.

"Jax" she moaned.

He started to increase the pressure and push in deeper. He inserted one finger inside her core and stroked gently as he nibbled and licked at her clit. Juliana's back bowed off the bed. That was it, she couldn't take it anymore.

Jax could tell she was close. He added another finger and bit down with a smirk as she arched off the bed, letting out the biggest moan, screaming his name.

"JAX" she screamed his name, coming the hardest she had in a long time.

He kissed his way up to her mouth and cuddled her against him as she came down from her high. Pressing sloppy kisses against her.

"Good morning" he greeted.

She felt sated. She felt drunk. Her arms and legs felt heavy. She couldn't move. It took her so much energy to open her eyes, Jax smirked. "That good?" he teased.

She smiled, "shut up" she replied.

"I just wanted to start the day right" he stated.

She smiled, "and what a good way it was" she teased.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms, "are you excited for your first day of work?" he asked.

She smiled, "yeah I'm not worried about that. The orientation was good and I got to know a lot of people, so I'm excited. It's what I love to do. I can do that blindfolded, it's the club that I'm worried about" she replied.

Jax looked down at her confused. "What are you talking about? The guys are thrilled for us, everyone wanted us to work out" he stated.

She sat up further and nodded, "No, I know. It's not that. I am not worried about the guys or your ma, I am more worried about the crow eaters and the sweet butts. I mean, not that I am worried about them per say, I just don't want to deal with the bullshit" she tried to explain.

Jax gave her a pointed look, "hey, you are an Old Lady. They need to treat you with respect" Jax stated.

She looked back and huffed, "it's not that simple Jax. Things don't work that way just because you want them too. They do treat us with respect and all that when you are around, but you don't see the looks and stuff they give us under their breath. I want to deal with this head on. I don't want their bullshit affecting our family or our daughter" she replied.

"Do you want me to deal with it. I can talk with them later when I get to the clubhouse" he said completely serious.

"No, that's the last thing I want. If anything, I am going to deal with it on my own" she replied.

He nodded and put his hands up in surrender, "alright, alright. I get it. You are women, hear you roar" he teased.

She laughed and threw a pillow at him as she got out of bed to get some breakfast, "I am going to get some breakfast and call Gemma, check on Gracie" she said as she put on his shirt from last night.

She didn't get very far when the phone rang. "Teller Residence" she answered.

" _Hi, can I talk to Dr. Teller please?" the doctor replied._

"Hi, this is Dr. Teller, how can I help you?" she asked.

" _Hi Dr. Teller, this is Dr. Thomas, please call me Johnny. I know you are not supposed to technically start until later tonight, but we have a female patient and she needs a female physician. I am the only attending here and you are the only one on-call" he stated._

"Yeah, no worries. I will be right there. I just woke up so give me like 20 minutes" she said.

 _Johnny nodded, "thanks, I owe you big time" he replied._

She laughed, "no worries, it's not a problem" she stated before hanging up.

Jax looked at her curious. "What was that about?" he asked. He heard her say it was a doctor but she didn't exactly elaborate.

"One of the doctors I met at orientation, Johnny Thomas, he needs a female physician to come and evaluate a patient. He's the only doctor in the ED and I am the only female on-call. He asked me to come in early" she stated.

"Well I am sure you are going to do great" he sat up and gave her a kiss as he sent her on her way.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax was on edge. He spent all day looking at the clock. At 3pm, he made his way to the school to pick up his daughter. He stood outside the car waiting for Gracie to come out.

He smiled when he saw Gracie playing with her friends on the playground and laughing. He knew she would make friends, he just never got to see how she interacted with her friends and other people outside their family.

Gracie was excited when she got out of school. It was her first day of school with Jax as her dad and having her family at the clubhouse. She was even more excited when she walked out of school and saw her dad waiting for her.

Jax smiled when he saw Gracie wave to her friends and run over to him, laughing, and smiling. "Daddy!" she yelled, rushing over to launch into his arms.

Jax wrapped her up in his arms and picked her up in a hug, "did you have a good day princess?" he asked.

"I had a good day! I did everything with my friends, it was really fun. I painted a picture for mama, played with my friend Lena in the sandbox and I made new friends" she squealed as she rattled on about her day.

"You did?" Jax played along with his daughter.

"Yeah and my teacher Miss Amy is really nice too" she said.

As they were getting into the car, Gracie's friend walked by with her mom, "Bye Gracie" her friend called.

"Daddy, this is my friend Lena" she introduced.

Lena and her mom introduced themselves to Jax and said their goodbyes to Gracie. Jax got Gracie in the car and made their way to the clubhouse.

"Sounds like you guys had a good day" he observed.

Jax couldn't keep the smile off his face the whole way to the club house. Gracie kept going on and on about her day and all the good things she did. She talked about her friends and all the fun things they did. She talked about her class, her teacher, she even talked about what her and her friends did for lunch.

When they got to the clubhouse, Gemma was waiting for her outside the office. Gracie ran right over when she saw her. "Grandma" she ran right into her awaiting arms.

"Hi princess, how was your first day of school? Did you have fun and make friends?" she asked.

Gracie nodded and went with Gemma into the office, telling her all about her day, just like she told Jax.

Jax went about his business in the clubhouse. He couldn't help but keep the conversation he had with Jules that morning in his head. He didn't pay attention before, but he couldn't help but pay extra attention. The girls did give him looks but that was usual for them.

Around 6pm, Jules pulled into the driveway of the house. "Hey guys" she greeted as she walked in with Clay on her tails.

"Hey babe, Clay, what are you doing here?" Jax asked his step-father.

"I figured to let Kozik off the hook since Jules and I were on the same way home" he replied.

Jax snapped his gaze to the older man, "Kozik?" he asked curious.

Jules took off her coat and put her stuff down in the kitchen on the island, "yeah, Kozik usually follows me home when I have to work late" she explained.

Jules walked right past all of them and sat on the floor with her daughter in the living room. Clay noticed the way Jax's jaw clenched when they mentioned Kozik. He knew that no matter how much he tried to talk to him and get him to calm down, he needed to figure it out for himself.

"We should probably go and let them have some time alone" Gemma said to Clay.

Clay shook his head and nodded, "yeah alright" he said goodbye and walked out.

Jax walked them out and waiting until they pulled out of the driveway before coming back into the living room. He just leant against the doorway watching as Gracie rattled on about her day as Jules looked half asleep.

Jax walked over and picked up his daughter, "come on angel, let's let mom get some rest" he said.

Jules woke up to them walking out of the living room, "what are you doing?" she asked getting up to follow them.

"I'll put Gracie to bed, you go change and get some rest" he said.

Jax walked back out to the living room to see Jules asleep across the end of the couch. Jax leaned forward and picked her up bridal style. He carried her into their bedroom and got her undressed and changed her into one of his shirts.

He stripped down to his boxers and stretched out next to her curling into her, "feeling better" he asked.

She smiled against him, "much, thank you baby" she said.

He leaned forward and kissed her "how was your shift? Did you have a good day?" he asked.

She smiled, "I loved it. It was the best day I have had in a long time. The rush I felt when I was in the OR, saving that girls life, it was like I could feel it in my whole body" she tried to explain.

Jax couldn't help but smile, "good, I am glad you had a good day. I knew you would be great. Besides, our daughter had a great day at school too. Seems like both of my girls kicked ass on their first days" he teased.

She smiled and leaned over to wrap herself around him. Jax got the hint and leaned her over so she was laying on her back and he could rest on top of her. They didn't get very far before there was a knock on the door.

"Mama, I have a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" Gracie called through the door.

Jax groaned and let his head fall into the crook of her neck, "great now I am going to have to put on some pants" he teased.

Jules laughed, "it's one night, I am sure you are going to survive" she replied.

Jax got up and put on some sweats before opening the door. Gracie looked up at her dad with innocent eyes. "Hi daddy" she greeted.

He smiled and leant down picking her up and carrying her into bed, "hi angel, what was your bad dream about?" he asked.

"There were monster's daddy" she replied.

He nodded, "should we go check?" he walked with her into her bedroom. He checked in all the places she told him about where she saw the monsters. Still she wasn't sure she should stay in their room.

They walked back into the master bedroom. Jules was sitting up in bed waiting for him. "So, what's the verdict?" she asked when they came back into the room.

"I cleared out the room, but I think it's a good idea if she stay here just in case" he replied.

That's how they spent the whole night. Gracie wedged between her parents all night and Jax couldn't be happier. He loved having his girls with him.

The next morning, Jules didn't have to be at work until the night shift, so she followed Jax to the clubhouse. She was on edge. She knew that there was going to be some contention with the crow eaters and the sweet butts. She was expecting it.

Jax had his arm around her shoulder and Gracie in his other arm as they walked into the clubhouse. Jax looked over at Jules and he knew what she was thinking about. He pulled her closer to him, causing her to look up at him curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"Stop thinking about it" he said.

She scoffed, "shut up" knowing that he hit the nail on the head.

Jax couldn't help but laugh and pull her closer to kiss the top of her head as they walked into the clubhouse.

Jules noticed the stares from the girls. She leant against the bar, noticed how Gracie was with the guys in the club. She also payed particular attention to how the girls were looking and watching her.

She had sent Gracie with Jax into the garage. They went about their business as Jules waited for Gemma in the bar. She needed her help filling out some paperwork, so Jules promised to wait for her in the bar.

While she was waiting, she noticed the looks from the head crow eater in the clubhouse. Finally, Jules had enough. She couldn't take the stares and the whispering anymore.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked her.

The crow eater looked at her surprised. She was shocked that she was actually responding. "Yes, actually you can. You do you think you are, coming in here like you own the place. You think you are protected because you are on Jax's arm, what a joke" she replied.

The guys had all gathered around when they heard the yelling. They were about to jump in and put the crow eater in her place, but Gemma stopped them.

Jules scoffed, "are you kidding? If you think that you even have an inkling of a chance with Jax, then you really are as stupid as you look. I am Jax's wife, I am the mother of his daughter. I am the love of his life. I have been since we were 15 and that's not going to change now just because you are here. You think that Jax gives a damn about you, you are more delusional than people think. The dumb blonde look really suits you" she argued.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" the crow eater screamed at her. "Of course you would fucking use that child to get him back! He's only with you because of her. What's the matter, can't find a man who could hit it like he did?" she yelled pointing to Jax at the entrance of the clubhouse.

Jax seethed. He was seeing red. No one talked to his girl like that. He was ready to intervene when his mom held him back, "no Jax, she needs to do this. Trust me baby" she replied.

Jules eyes glazed over. Her face flashed deadly in a matter of seconds. She got right in the ladies face. "You better watch your mouth when talking about my kid and my family" she seethed.

Before anyone could do anything, the crow eater cocked her hand back and slapped her across the face. Jules stood still for a moment before hearing Gracie screaming. Jules was fuming. That little slut did all that in front of her daughter. "Get her out of here Jax" she said referring to Gracie.

Gemma picked up the little girl kicking and screaming and took her to the office, getting her away from the brawl that was about to happen.

That was the last straw for Jules. She was freaking out. That was the last straw when someone went after her family. She punched the crow eater hard in the nose causing her to stumble back before kicking her hard in the stomach so the blonde fell onto the hard floor, bleeding and gasping for air as she tried to catch her breath.

She knelt down next to the girl's body, "you talk like that in front of my daughter, say those things about my family again and I promise you that they won't find a hair from your head" she spoke evenly, almost as scarily lethal as Happy does.

Nobody said anything as she got up, picked up her stuff and made her way out of the clubhouse, stopping in front of the group of guys standing there with their mouths gaping open, "someone take out the trash, it stinks in here" she said looking back to the girl bleeding all over the floor.

The guys were smart enough to wait until she was out of sight and closer to the office before they opened their mouths. They were shocked. Especially the guys from the outside charters.

"Shit"

"That was hot as hell"

"Is it wrong that I am turned out right now"

They were all gaping at the scene they just saw, trying to process everything they just saw. Tig smirked after her before looking back to the crow eater on the floor, "that's my girl" he teased.

Happy, Kozik, Quinn, Clay, all the guys who knew her laughed, "someone take care of this" Clay said as he put a cigar in his mouth and walked into the clubhouse like it was an everyday occurrence what just happened.

"Holy shit, they said not to mess with Jax. I think it's the other way around. It's the princess they better watch out for" Razor said referring to the showdown he just witnessed and the one he had with Jax the night of the party.

Kozik smirked, "yeah and don't you forget it" he replied.

In the office, Jules had Gracie in her lap. The little girl wouldn't let go of her mom. She was scared for her. I mean, it's pretty understandable considering she just watched someone yell and hit her.

Jules wrapped her daughter in her arms and pulled away a little to wipe her tears, "I'm okay princess. I am sorry you had to see that, we just had a little problem" she said.

"Are you sure you are okay mama?" Gracie traced the little bruise on her mom's cheek.

Jules smiled, sure it was sore, but she didn't want to scare her daughter anymore, "I'm okay princess, I promise. Now why don't you go hang out with grandpa while I talk to daddy" she said.

Gracie walked out of the office and straight to Clay in the clubhouse. Jules needed to talk to Jax. The vice president walked in the office and shut the door.

"Believe me now?" she teased as she grabbed some ice and put it on her cheek.

Jax moved the ice and lifted her chin to get a better look at the bruise. "I think your point is across. You beat the shit out of her Jules" he stated as he put the ice back on her cheek.

Jules glared and pulled away from him, "that's the least I should have done. She's lucky that's all she got Jax, talking about our daughter and our relationship like that. Well that be a lesson to all the other sluts. They come near you, or talk about my baby again, I swear to God what I did to that cow is going to look tame" she warned.

Jax smirked as he walked over and backed her into the wall. He took the ice pack from her and put it on the shelf next to them.

"Anyone ever tell you how hot that showdown was?" he teased.

She smiled, "Oh yeah," she said against his lips, "how hot?" she was playing with fire and she knew it.

He smirked against her lips, "very hot" he replied before crushing his lips to hers.

Jules moaned and shifted her legs as he cradled her face, controlling the kiss. He could tell that she wanted more. He slid his hands down her sides and to her ass, squeezing before hoisting her up, pressing her harder into the wall with his groin.

Jules was slightly aware that they were in the middle of the office, during a busy work day with the guys all around them and someone could come in at any moment. She didn't care. She felt right.

Jax groaned, he had never been this excited by a kiss before, he knew felt that way with her. Grinding his hips against her core, they both whimpered, he was so close, yet so far away from his goal.

Breaking away from her lips, he trailed his lips down her jaw, nipping at the flesh just above her collar bone. Jules moaned and lolled her head back to the side to give him more access. "Jax, please" she moaned, wrapping her legs around him.

Jax smirked into her blouse. He trailed his hands down to unbuckle her jeans and unzip her jeans. He was about to pull them down when there was pounding on the door.

Jax growled, "WHAT" he literally growled not taking his lips off her collar bone, still trying to tug her jeans down.

"Jax" she tried to pull him away.

"Just wanted to make sure Jules was still okay. Now stop suffocating her and letting her go" Gemma yelled through the door.

"Dammit Ma" Jax argued as he tried to get his act together.

Jules laughed as she pulled away from Jax and put her jeans back on, fixing her shirt before opening the door.

She saw Gemma standing there with Gracie by her side smiling up at Jules. "Are you okay mama, did daddy kiss it and make it better?" she asked.

Everyone burst out laughing as Jax wrapped his arms around her waist from behind smirking into her shoulder. "Damn straight I did angel, that showdown was hot as hell" he replied.

Jules nudged Jax in the ribs, "watch your language" she stated.

"What, all I am saying is the showdown, girl on girl, my girl being a badass, that's hot" he teased into her ear.

She smiled and curled into him, "and don't you forget it. We are a family and no one is going to come between that" she replied with a short kiss.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

THE END!

Thanks for reading and commenting on my little short story. I really appreciate it. There will be an epilogue to wrap things up a little more. Thanks for reading and supporting me!


	6. Epilogue

**Hi Everyone, thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story. I intended to end this story in the last chapter, but after rereading it, I realized things were left unsaid and the story wasn't finished yet, so please bare with me as I continue this story.**

 **So the Tellers are reunited…how will they manage family life in the MC?**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Epilogue- 20 years later**

Jax was nervous as he walked down the hall towards the back of the church. He wiped his hands on his pants he was so nervous. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

He got to the bride's room and knocked on the door. "Come in" he heard his girl. He let out a nervous breath and opened the door to a sight that made him catch his breath.

There she was. The reason he woke up in the morning. His reason for living. She looked beautiful. She smiled at him through the mirror and turned to face him, holding out her arms, twirling around.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

He smiled and walked in, shutting the door behind him. "You look beautiful angel. You're a vision, absolutely gorgeous" he replied.

She smiled and looked next to her, "it's really thanks to mom. She helped me get ready" Gracie replied.

Jules smiled and wrapped an arm around her daughter, "it was my pleasure princess. I know you are going to be happy. I just want what's best for you" she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I'm happy mom, I promise. Noah makes me happy" Gracie replied.

"He better or I'll kick his ass" Gracie smiled and laughed at her best friend coming out of the bathroom with the veil.

"Lena, you promised to be nice" she replied.

Lena smiled, "I will be nice, so long as he treats my best friend the right way" she replied.

Jax smiled and wrapped an around Lena's shoulders, nodding in agreement. The girl had been attached to Gracie at the hip since they got into that fight in 1rst grade.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Jax agreed on that fact.

It was no secret that when Gracie told her dad she wanted to go out with Noah Quinn, he didn't take it too well. She was graduating high school, going to college, wanting to go Medical school. He didn't want her with a biker. He wanted better for her but she was stubborn. It took a while, but he finally gave them a chance.

Now here he was on her wedding day and he didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to give her away.

"Alright, come on it is time to get ready" Jules said.

She kissed her daughter's cheek and walked out to check on things in the church. She also knew that Jax needed some time alone with his daughter before her wedding.

She walked out and down the aisle to Noah, who stood nervously fidgeting. He froze when he saw her. She walked up to him and fixed his bow tie, straightening his shirt, "are you ready?" she asked.

He let out a nervous breath and nodded, "yeah is Gracie ready?" he replied.

She smiled, "she's with Jax now" Jules replied. They all knew she would need a minute.

Jax walked with his daughter to the back of the church. They stood behind the doors getting into position.

Jax couldn't help but squeeze her hand. "Are you sure about this angel?" he asked.

She smiled, "dad, I promise I am ready for this. I promise I am happy" she replied.

He let out a nervous breath and smiled, "well you are always going to be my baby girl" he stated matter of factly.

She smiled and let out a little laugh as they took their position. She looped her arm through his and held on as they made their way down the aisle.

She couldn't believe the crowd she managed to pull together, but all her family was there. Her clubhouse family and her friends form med school and the hospital. Only she managed to pull a crowd like that together.

Noah froze when he saw Jules walking down the aisle with Jax. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked beautiful. She was excited and nervous all at the same time.

When they got to the altar, Jax looked like he was going to puke. He didn't want to give away his baby girl.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

Jax let out a breath and smiled at his daughter, "her mother and I do" he said, kissing her cheek, "I love you angel" he said.

She smiled and kissed her dad's cheek, "I love you too daddy" she said before joining Noah at the altar.

"Marriage is the union of two people who have grown in their love with each other and pledge that love through this commitment. Marriage is not a state to enter into lightly, it takes a strong courage and a strong love to survive in it. Looking at these two young people before me, it is evident of the love that they share," he said.

Grace turned to Noah and smiled, "Noah, I promise to love you, honor you and cherish you, in sickness and in health, all the days of my life" she said.

Noah smiled, "Grace, I promise to love you, worship you, honor you, cherish you, in sickness and in health all the days of my life" he replied.

His brother nudged him, "and what else?" he added.

Noah huffed as Gracie smiled and couldn't help but laugh. She knew what was coming. "I promise to treat you as good as my leather and…" he paused as everyone joined him in finishing the statement, "ride you as much as my Harley" they all stated.

It was a great ceremony. The priest was almost done. She was almost married. "I now pronounce you husband and wife" he announced at the end of the ceremony.

Gracie smiled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into her. He smirked and pressed his lips against hers. She smiled against his lips and bit his bottom lip for dominance. He pressed his hands down her back to squeeze her behind, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned and pulled away before it could get too deep. "I love you dollface" he said.

She smiled, "thank you dimples, I love you too" she replied.

They had a huge party at the clubhouse. All the charters were there. They all wanted to come and see the SAMCRO Princess get married. They wanted to see if Jax would really let his little girl go and actually get married.

The elder of the group sat the bar watching the newlywed couple twirl in the middle of the bar. "I am surprised. I didn't think Jax would actually let her go through with it" Tig said.

"Oh, come on, she loves him. That's Jax's baby girl. There is now way he would stand in between her and her true love" Faith stated.

They looked at her and scoffed, "I never thought I would see the day, is all I am saying" he replied.

Jules walked up to Jax at the bar and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips to his in a kiss. He smiled against her and cupped her face, deepening the kiss for a minute before she pulled away.

He looked at her curious, "not that I mind, but what was that for?" he asked.

She smiled and inched her head towards Gracie and Noah, "you let her be happy. All these years, when she started dating Noah, when she went off to college and medical school. When she told, us she was going to get married, when you gave Noah the permission to marry her. And most importantly, for being you, my lovingly handsome husband" she said.

He smiled, "anytime gorgeous" he replied kissing her some more.

At the end of the party, it was time for Noah to give Gracie her surprise. He planned something really special.

"Ready to get out of here?" he whispered against her ear.

She smiled, "yeah, where are we going?" she asked.

He pulled back and smirked at her, "it's a surprise" he replied as he led her away towards her family so she could say her goodbyes.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

She pulled back from hugging her parents, "Don't worry about anything here. You go enjoy yourselves" Jules said.

Lena snickered, "Oh they'll be enjoying themselves. I made damn sure of that" she replied. Gracie nudged her best friend in the chest, "LENA!" she yelled.

Jules and Gemma laughed as Lena shrugged her shoulders and pulled Gracie into a hug. "Don't be afraid to tell him how you feel" she whispered. Gracie pulled back and nodded before taking her place next to Noah.

They walked out of the clubhouse and got into Gracie's jeep. They pulled up to a house just 10 minutes from the clubhouse.

"What is this? Whose house is this?" she asked.

He pulled into the driveway and smiled, "it's ours" he replied.

"What? How?" she was shocked.

"Your dad helped me find it and set it up. Something about wanting the best for his baby girl" he teased, knowing that she was a daddy's girl.

Gracie smiled, "and don't you forget it" she replied.

Noah led her out of the car and into the house. Noah grabbed her hand and showed her the rest of the house explaining how he and the guys fixed it up and explained what they did to each room. It was a gorgeous house. Gracie couldn't have picked it better herself. She loved it.

The next time her parents visited the house, Gracie launched at her dad. "Thank you dad" she whispered so only he could hear her.

Jax looked at her innocently. "Come on, I know what you did. Noah told me how you and the guys fixed up the house and told him that you only wanted the best for me. You are the best dad in the whole world. I owe my happiness to you" she explained.

Jax smiled and kissed the top of her head, pulling her into his arms, "I will always do anything for you princess. You are and always will be my baby girl. We are a family, we are Tellers and we always have each other's backs" he reassured her.

"You know she's a Quinn now?" Noah said.

Jax scoffed, "hate to break this to you kid, but she will always be a Teller, and don't you forget it" Jax replied.


End file.
